Love Letter
by dimexsion
Summary: CHAPTER 4 : "Tapi, tolong, Shikamaru. Jangan hancurkan perjuangan si Tolol Uchiha itu." —Ino Y. / Secara tidak langsung, Sakura sama saja memberikan sebuah harapan palsu kepada Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. / AU, Typo(s), RnR? / #SuratCintaSalahAlamat
1. Chapter 1

— ✿ ✿ ✿ —

Love Letter

by dimexsion

Disclaimer © 岸本 斉史

He own character(s); me own the story line.

サスサク— うちはサスケ & 春野 / うちは サクラ

Rating: T

A/N : **Out Of Character** , An **alternative universe** , **Typo(s)** , _((((bahasa ancur)))))_

Summary : "Dan jika hal itu memang terjadi, apa kau akan berakhir dengan bahagia seperti ini?" —Sasuke U. / Tentang kecorobohan dan kesalahpahaman seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang membuat sahabatnya— Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan surat cinta dari Haruno Sakura dan juga berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta terhadap gadis itu.

— ✿ ✿ ✿ —

* * *

 _" Sasuke boleh melawan nasib, tapi dia tidak boleh sama sekali melawan takdir."_

#1 Love Letter

* * *

Hanya ada suara dentingan jam dan celotehan tidak jelas tentang rumus yang menemani suasana masam kelas yang berada di paling pojok ini.

Mereka semua—khususnya para siswa— sama sekali tidak mendengarkan semua analisis dan celotehan tidak jelas; hitungan yang tidak bisa dimengerti sama sekali oleh akal sehat itu. Mereka terlalu terfokus dengan benda yang ada di atas kepala sang guru. Terpasang begitu manis selama bertahun-tahun untuk mengingatkan waktu bagi siswa/i dan guru dalam kelas.

Tapi nampaknya, lelaki yang mereka panggil sensei dan memiliki janggut bentuk janggut kambing ini masih ingin berdiri di depan kelas dan mengabaikan bel yang sudah berbunyi dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Berpura-pura buta dan tuli ketika para siswa/i memberikan protes kepadanya karena telah melalukan kegiatan 'korupsi waktu'.

Uzumaki Naruto—salah satu dari lima siswa pemberani yang terus menerus memanggil nama guru matematika ini tampaknya tidak menyerah. Ia sudah gagal menghancurkan konsentrasi guru menyebalkan ini. Ia juga gagal dalam memujuk Hyuuga Neji untuk menegur guru yang hanya mau mendengarkan siswa/i pintar saja.

Naruto bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk menyerah. Apalagi, ini menyangkut tentang hak siswa dalam mendapatkan waktu istirahat. Jadi, mau tidak mau dengan hukum harus, Naruto harus memujuk anak dari guru pelajaran-yang-tidak-masuk-akal-ini.

"Shikamaru."

Itu bukan bisikan, melainkan sebuah teriakan. Memanggil nama lelaki yang duduk kedua paling depan dekat pintu dan memiliki rambut hitam diikat ekor kuda runcing—sama persis dengan rambut guru matematika mereka. Lelaki yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh, tatapannya begitu sayu seperti baru terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak walaupun faktanya ia hanya tertidur di atas perpotongan halaman buku matematika yang tebal.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Berusaha menghargai ayahnya yang tengah menjelaskan rumus Logaritma di depan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika salah satu rencananya hampir berjalan sempurna. Tangannya bergerak meraih buku matematikanya, buru-buru menulis di halaman paling belakang dengan durasi sekitar lima detik saja.

Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang, Naruto mengangkat buku matematikanya setinggi pundak tegap Naruto. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk tulisannya yang jelas-jelas tidak beraturan. Apalagi, ia menunjukannya kepada Shikamaru yang duduk jauh darinya—melupakan kemungkinan Shikamaru mempunyai penyakit miopi.

Dan benar saja, Nara Shikamaru hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menolak permintaan Naruto untuk menghentikan guru matematika mereka sekaligus ayah Shikamaru. Naruto menggeram di dalam hati, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan kepada tetangga merangkak sahabatnya itu.

Lelaki pemilik mata oniks dan rambut raven yang selalu dipuja para siswi sekolah atau guru dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Salah satu lelaki yang selalu masuk jejeran 'siswa tereksis' setiap bulannya. Juga lelaki yang dianugerahi Tuhan untuk memiliki otak seencer Hyuuga Neji.

Si genius Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto berbalik badan sambil menghela nafasnya kasar. Menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah menatap Nara Shikaku-sensei dengan begitu serius. Dahinya mengernyit sempurna sampai membuat perempatan yang begitu menjijikan disana. Kondisi buku matematikanya jauh berbeda dengan kondisi buku matematika milik Naruto. Begitu banyak coretan dimana-mana, rumus dimana-mana. Berbeda dengan milik Naruto yang hanya dipenuhi coretan huruf Hiragana tidak jelas dan hanya beberapa rumus sederhana saja yang menghiasi setiap halaman buku catatannya.

"Oi, teme." panggil Naruto sembari mengambil posisi bersender ke tembok kelas. Tangannya bergerak dengan santainya meraih penghapus abu milik Uchiha Sasuke dan memainkannya. Menghiraukan tatapan Uchiha Sasuke yang jelas-jelas memiliki arti seperti 'menyingkir—dari—hadapanku.'

Sasuke sangat ingin mengabaikan tetangganya yang begitu berisik ini. Naruto selalu saja menganggunya dimana pun dan kapan pun. Entah di rumah; di sekolah; di bis; di perjalanan pulang; di kantin bahkan ketika di kamar mandi pun Naruto selalu mengganggunya dengan berbagai macam jenis sikapnya itu. Seperti mencurahkan hatinya; berceloteh tidak jelas; tertawa dan sedih tidak jelas kemudian berakhir dengan Sasuke yang mendapatkan pukulan ringan di lengannya.

Tapi kondisi di saat seperti ini jelas berbeda. Sasuke tahu tujuan mengapa Uzumaki Naruto memanggil namanya—tidak, lebih tepatnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'teme' pada saat pelajaran Nara Shikaku-sensei. Padahal, Naruto sudah tahu persis sejak kecil tentang fakta bahwa pelajaran ini adalah musuh terbesar Sasuke. Pelajaran yang setiap harinya membuat Sasuke stress setengah mati dan terus menerus fokus ketika jam pelajaran—mengabaikan segala bentuk gangguan dari sekelilingnya.

Dan jika mengingat kembali hal itu, berarti Naruto memang sudah berada dalam titik hitamnya untuk memperjuangkan jam istirahat. Jam yang hadir sebelum jam olahraga dan berlangsung di bawah teriknya matahari.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia memilih mengambil keputusan untuk mendengarkan Naruto dan mengabaikan Shikaku-sensei daripada harus terganggu oleh Naruto ketika mendengarkan penjelasan di depan. Ia menyimpan mechanical pencil yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya itu di atas mejanya.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke to the point dengan volume suara yang begitu kecil. Berusaha menghormati Shikaku-sensei di depan sana.

Naruto kembali tersenyum senang—persis ketika Nara Shikamaru menoleh kearahnya tadi. Ia menunjuk kearah depan, lebih tepatnya menunjuk Shikaku-sensei yang masih begitu setia menjelaskam sifat-sifat Logaritma. Menunjuk-nunjuk tulisannya sendiri sambil berbicara dengan volume yang begitu besar.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak seharusnya mengacuhkan pelajaran yang tergolong sulit baginya ini. Ia harus mencatat semua yang diucapkan Shikaku-sensei, tidak boleh terlewat sama sekali—satu kata pun. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti sama sekali, ia tetap harus mencatatnya.

Karena jika memang ia tidak mengerti, ia bisa bertanya hal ini kepada kakaknya nanti di rumah.

Sasuke dan teman-temannya bukan lagi seorang siswa SMP yang boleh bermalas-malasan setiap harinya. Mereka sudah menginjak kelas 11. Tujuh bulan lagi mereka akan memasuki masa-masa penentuan masa depan mereka. Akan kemana mereka setelah ini? Apa rela begitu saja mengikuti arus kehidupan? Atau malah melawan arus itu dengan mati-matian?

Dan Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang lebih memilih untuk melawan daripada harus mengikuti.

Ia tidak mau terus menerus terpuruk dengan kebenciannya dan kebutaanya terhadap matematika ataupun fisika. Ia harus melawan semuanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Karena Sasuke tahu, kebutaannya dan kebenciannya terhadap matematika adalah sebuah nasib. Bukan takdir.

Sasuke boleh melawan nasib, tapi dia tidak boleh sama sekali melawan takdir.

"Nah, kalau seper—"

"—cukup." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan wajah Naruto. Telapak tangannya hampir menyentuh bibir lelaki bermarga Uzumaki ini. Kedua mata Sasuke tertutup dan hal itu bisa dijadikan sebuah alasan karena sikap Sasuke begitu tenang ketika jarak antara tangannya dan bibir Naruti begitu dekat.

Naruto hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti. Ia baru saja menjelaskan rencananya kepada Sasuke untuk menghentikan Shikaku-sensei di depan sana. Penjelasannya hampir sampai inti sebelum Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan memotong pembicaraan penting ini. "Hey, aku bel—"

"—Uzumaki dan Uchiha, ada apa ribut-ribut?" ucapan Naruto kembali terpotong lagi. Membuat Naruto terus menerus mengucapkan sumpah serapah di dalam hatinya untuk siapapun yang memotong pembicaraan pentingnya. Kali ini bukan Sasuke yang menghentikannya, melainkan Nara Shikaku-sensei. Lelaki yang akan dijadikan bahan perbincangan sekaligus subjek yang akan dijadikan Naruto sebagai korban itu kini tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menatap lurus Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke otomatis membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup ketika Shikaku-sensei memanggil nama marganya dengan begitu lantang. Seolah-olah menantang Sasuke untuk beradu permainan shogi dengannya. Permainan yang jelas-jelas bukanlah keahlian seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sementara itu, siswa/i lainnya otomatis memasang senyum lega layaknya baru saja terbebas dari hukum pasung yang baru saja mereka dapatkan. Tidak terkecuali Naruto, siswa yang jelas-jelas dipanggil namanya itu malah terlihat begitu santai dan tersenyum tanpa beban. Tidak memperdulikan panggilan Shikaku-sensei yang jelas-jelas terlihat begitu marah akibat ulah serta sifat keras kepala Naruto.

Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto, wajah tampan Sasuke kini mulai terhiasi oleh beberapa butir keringat yang berasal dari dahinya. Tangannya meremas kuat mechanical pencil pemberian sepupunya. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang mau mencari masalah, apalagi mencari masalah dengan seorang guru yang juga menjabat sebagai kesiswaan di sekolah. Dan guru itu adalah, Nara Shikaku.

Lidah Sasuke terlalu kaku untuk mengucapkan satu kata pun kepada Shikaku-sensei. Semua rangkaian kata penjelasan yang beraturan sudah tertata begitu rapih di dalam otak Sasuke. Penjelasan tentang betapa menyebalkannya seorang Uzumaki Naruto dan betapa bodohnya dirinya yang mau mengacuhkan Shikaku-sensei hanya demi empat puluh menit istirahat.

Nara Shikaku berdecak pelan. Ia menyimpan kapur berwarna putih di tempat yang telah di sediakan—menemani penghapus papan tulis yang telah kusam dan sudah tidak layak pakai. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, semua siswa/i menghembuskan nafas panjang mereka dengan lega. Termasuk Naruto. Tidak termasuk Sasuke—dan Hyuuga Neji tentunya.

"Tidak mau berbicara?" tanya Nara Shikaku masih kepada dua siswa yang duduk di barisan dekat jendela ketika dirinya sudah berdiri tiga langkah dari pintu kelas. Tangannya sudah memegang satu buku paket tebal matematika; satu agenda dan buku catatan biasa. Hal itu memiliki arti yang begitu luar biasa—itupun menurut Naruto dan siswa/i lainnya.

Masih tidak termasuk Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji.

Kini giliran Nara Shikaku yang menghela nafasnya. Lelaki yang sudah mulai menua itu kembali mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari kelas yang sudah begitu tersiksa karena dirinya. Ia menoleh menatap anaknya yang kini juga tengah menatapnya walaupun dengan posisi yang begitu lesu. Lagi, Nara Shikaku menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kalian boleh beristirahat," Nara Shikaku tidak menatap sama sekali siswa/i kelas yang masih setia duduk di bangku masing-masing. Walaupun sedikit dari mereka ingin sekali mengangkat bokong mereka masing-masing dan menendang bokong Nara Shikaku untuk cepat angkat kaki dari kelas yang selalu memiliki udara dingin—karena terletak di paling ujung gedung pertama. "Kecuali kalian, Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Ikut aku ke ruang guru."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke hampir stress seumur hidup. Mimpi buruk keduanya kembali menjadi kenyataan di hari ini.

Di hari ulang tahun, Uchiha Sasuke.

— ✿ ✿ ✿ —

"Lihat apa yang telah kalian berdua perbuat."

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke sama-sama menundukan kepala mereka. Menatap ujung uwabaki masing-masing. Tidak berani menatap balik wali kelas mereka yang kini tengah membicarakan kesalahan Sasuke dan Naruto—walau sebenarnya disini Naruto lah yang bersalah.

Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja mendapatkan omelan dari dua guru sekaligus. Nara Shikaku dan Kakashi Hatake—wali kelas mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan perintah untuk ikut menuju ruang guru, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung dihujani celotehan tidak jelas Shikaku-sensei yang terdengar begitu menyakiti kedua telinga mereka masing-masing. Membuat gendang telinga Sasuke hampir pecah karena posisi Shikaku-sensei selalu berada di sebelahnya ketika berteriak dan menekan kata-kata 'mengerti?' atau 'dengar tidak?'.

Untungnya, Nara Shikaku masih memberikan teloransi terhadap keduanya. Tidak ada hukuman sama sekali untuk mereka. Hanya ada sebuah janji yang kini mempertaruhkan nama besar keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha.

Penderitaan telinga dan kaki mereka tidak terhenti sampai situ saja. Sasuke dan Naruto harus menghadap wali kelas yang selalu ikut campur dengan urusan mereka—Kakashi Hatake. Lelaki yang lebih muda dari Nara Shikaku ini merecoki mereka tentang sikap sopan santun yang benar. Berkali-kali Kakashi-sensei selalu mengait-ngaitkan omelannya itu dengan nilai akademik. Khususnya nilai akademik Naruto yang selalu pas-pasan. Berbeda dengan milik Sasuke yang selalu di atas standar.

Dan berkali-kali juga Naruto meyakinkan Kakashi-sensei untuk tidak menyebutkan betapa bodohnya Uzumaki Naruto dan berhenti mempermalukan dirinya di depan guru-guru maupun siswa/i yang juga berada di ruang guru.

Naruto mungkin sudah terbiasa dipanggil para guru untuk menghadap mereka di ruang guru. Entah itu bersama Kiba, Rock Lee atau mungkin Gaara—teman sekelas Naruto dan Sasuke ketika tahun pertama di SMA maupun tahun ketiga dan kedua di SMP.

Tapi ini adalah pertama kali dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, Sasuke dipanggil ke ruang guru bukan karena prestasi atau suruhan membawa tugas dari guru. Ini karena kesalahannya. Kesalahannya dalam memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Shikaku-sensei dan memilih untuk mendengarkan rencana omong kosong sahabatnya.

Ia terlalu malu kali ini. Entah itu malu karena reputasinya sebagai siswa terpintar setelah Neji dan Shikamaru, atau mungkin malu untuk bertatap muka dengan kakaknya disini karena kelakukannya yang membuat Shikaku-sensei memberhentikan penjelasan logaritma yang begitu penting.

Tapi nampaknya, hari ini adalah hari yang begitu sial bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun faktanya hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 tahun. Sosok kakak yang tidak mau ia temui di kondisi seperti ini malah muncul dengan senyuman yang lebar sambil membawa satu buku paket tebal dan satu agenda berwarna hitam. Senyumnya masih mengembang ketika salah satu guru muda datang dan memberikannya satu kotak makan siang. Lelaki berambut panjang dan memiliki wajah tampan yang Tuhan karuniai kepadanya itu terlihat mengucapkan terimakasih ke guru muda genit itu.

Kedua mata lelaki yang berstatus kakak Sasuke itu tidak pernah teralih dari wajah cantik guru muda berambut sebahu itu. Kakaknya sama sekali tidak melirik dada besar yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Sempat terbesit di fikiran Sasuke, apa kakaknya ini seorang gay? apa ia tidak tergoda ketika melihat dada yang ditawarkan guru muda itu? apa—

"Sasuke, apa kau dengar ucapanku?"

Suara berat Kakashi-sensei sukses membuat fikiran kotor Sasuke terhenti begitu saja ketika hampir ke inti. Sasuke sempat membasahi bibirnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi-sensei hanya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Hatake Kakashi menghela nafasnya singkat di sela anggukan kepalanya. Ia memutar kursi yang ia duduki untuk kembali menghadap laptop di depannya. Tidak lagi menghadap Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. Nampaknya, celotehan omong kosong itu sudah selesai sampai sini.

"Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas." ujar Kakashi-sensei kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Tanpa menatap mereka sama sekali, melirik pun tidak. Tapi, Kakashi-sensei membuat gestur mengusir dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mencari sesuatu di atas mejanya.

Mengenyampingkan rasa jengkelnya terhadap wali kelas mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke membungkuk sedikit dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kakashi-sensei. Kemudian, hendak mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari ruang guru sebelum masing-masing dari mereka menangkap gelombang suara berbentuk teriakan yang memanggil nama mereka begitu lantang.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat ketika sadar siapa yang memanggil nama mereka berdua—tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa pelaku yang berteriak itu. Dengan berat hati ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Lelaki berambut panjang yang Sasuke sebut sebagai kakak sekaligus sensei ini terlihat membuat gestur kemari dengan tangannya. Jangan lupakan senyuman yang masih mengembang sejak ia menginjakan kaki di ruang guru dan ketika berhadapan dengan guru muda berdada besar.

Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah lelaki yang terlahir dengan sifat peka sejak lahir. Lelaki ber-marga Uzumaki ini sama sekali tidak menyadari sebuah kode yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya untuk cepat pergi dari ruang guru dan mengabaikan lelaki yang memanggil mereka. Naruto malah berjalan begitu santai menuju kakak Sasuke, meninggalkan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas terlihat begitu putus asa.

"Ah, ada apa Itachi-nii?"

Lihatlah, betapa santainya seorang Uzumaki Naruto memanggil Uchiha Itachi dengan embel-embel 'nii' bukan 'sensei' di dalam ruang guru. Sebuah kebiasaan buruk Naruto yang sangat di benci Sasuke sejak mereka sama-sama memasuki SMA yang sama.

Tentang hubungan darah antara Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi hanya sedikit orang yang tahu karena beberapa alasan tertentu. Hanya kepala sekolah dan kerabat dekat saja yang tahu tentang ini. Termasuk Naruto, karena lelaki tidak tahu malu ini sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga sendiri sejak Naruto berteman dengan si bungsu Uchiha karena faktor mereka bertetangga.

Uchiha Itachi masih tersenyum lebar ketika Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto. Mereka berdua tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang membosankan bagi Sasuke. Membahas makan malamlah atau mungkin video game milik Sasuke yang tertinggal di kamar Naruto dan hal-hal lainnya yang tidak sepantasnya dibicarakan di ruang guru.

Sasuke menguap malas. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan semua pembicaraan Naruto dan kakaknya. Ia harus bersandiwara disini. Bersandiwara bahwa ia bukanlah adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang berstatus guru fisika untuk tahun pertama. Tidak seharusnya orang-orang tahu tentang hal pribadi seperti ini. Karena kalau semua orang tahu, yang akan mendapatkan kerugian banyak hanyalah Sasuke. Bukan Itachi.

Sungguh sebuah simbiosis parasitisme.

Tapi Itachi Uchiha sama sekali tidak menolak permintaan adiknya untuk bersandiwara selama ia bekerja sebagai guru fisika di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke menimba ilmu untuk tiga tahun kedepan. Ia tahu persis alasan mengapa adiknya mengatakan permintaan seperti itu. Jika ini demi kebahagiaan adiknya selama masa-masa SMA, Uchiha Itachi rela bersandiwara selama ia menjadi guru fisika di sini.

"Ah, Sasuke, hari ini kebetulan ada rapat," jelas Itachi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto menuju Sasuke. Volume suaranya tidak lagi sebesar ketika ia berbincang dengan Naruto tadi. "Tapi aku akan datang tepat waktu." penjelasan Itachi sedikit membuat Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Kehadian seorang Uchiha Itachi dalam perayaan ulang tahun sederhana Sasuke sangatlah penting.

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya santai. Kedua tangannya ia simpan di saku celana seragamnya. "Berita baik," gumam Sasuke. Berusaha bertindak tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke tidak berhasil, terbukti dari ekspresi Naruto dan Itachi yang sama-sama menahan tawa karna sifat gengsi Sasuke. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." pamit Sasuke kepada dua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang penting dalam kehidupannya ini. Menghindari sebuah ejekan dan sindiran dari kedua orang ini karena kelakuannya tadi.

Itachi hanya mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraanya dengan adik tidak sedarahnya—Naruto.

Ketika tubuh Sasuke berputar kebelakang dan hendak mengambil satu langkah ke arah pintu ruang guru. Manik mata berwarna oniksnya tidak sengaja menangkap sesosok siswi yang menatap kearah dirinya berdiri. Warna emerald yang begitu khas; rambut soft pink yang mencolok namun tidak menyakitkan mata itu tengah menatap ke arah dimana Sasuke berdiri. Pancaran matanya tidak kosong, berarti siswi ini tidak sedang melamun sama sekali. Tatapannya begitu intens, sampai-sampai Sasuke merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan itu. Tatapan kekaguman yang bisa Sasuke lihat persis dari sudut pandangnya.

Ia berdiri di sebelah seorang siswi yang memunggungi Sasuke. Tangannya memegang begitu erat tumpukan buku tipis yang ia bawa. Siswi itu tidak menyadari sekali apa yang tengah terjadi. Tidak menyadari pandangan Sasuke yang memusat untuk memperhatikannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

Jadi, bisa Sasuke pastikan, bahwa siswi bermata emerald dan bersurai soft pink ini sama sekali sedang tidak memperhatikan dirinya.

Sasuke tidak peduli, pastinya. Bukan urusannya untuk memikirkan siapa yang tengah siswi itu perhatikan dan tujuannya apa. Ia tidak peduli jika siswi itu penguntit atau pencuri sekali pun. Sasuke tidak ada hak dan memang tidak ingin memiliki hak tentang hal itu.

Dengan malas, Sasuke melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk keluar dari ruang guru yang sangat sumpek ini. Lebih baik berdiam diri di kamar mandi dari pada harus melihat dan mendengar celotehan para guru yang sedang tidak membahas pelajaran.

— ✿ ✿ ✿ —

Jarak antara kamar mandi pria dan ruang guru bisa dibilang lumayan dekat. Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih satu menit untuk Sasuke sampai ke kamar mandi pria yang memiliki warna cream di setiap dindingnya. Ketika tangan Sasuke bergerak mendorong pintu kamar mandi, ia langsung disuguhi sebuah percakapan antara sesosok dua orang teman sekelasnya yang tengah berbincang di depan wastafel.

Perbincangan diantara mereka awalnya tidak terlalu menarik bagi Sasuke sendiri. Hanya pembicaraan tentang hewan, video game dan lain-lain lah yang memasuki rongga telinga Sasuke selama ia berada di kamar mandi. Semua keadaanya begitu sama seperti ketika ia di ruang guru, mendengarkan percakapan yang tidak berujung dan tidak berguna sama sekali—untuknya.

Kedua teman sekelasnya itu—Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino terlihat masih membasuh kedua tangan mereka dan berbincang di depan wastafel setelah Sasuke selesai melakukan aktifitas pribadinya. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus bergabung dengan mereka. Ikut membasuh kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan bakteri.

"Tapi kufikir, kau bisa menanyakannya kepada ibumu, Shino."

Sasuke mengabaikan semua percakapan itu, sungguh. Sama sekali tidak mau ikut campur dalam perbincangan mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka, menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sedikit mengernyit di balik kaca matanya. "Ah, Sasuke-san, kudengar Tsunade-sensei tidak akan masuk hari ini."

Ketika mendengar nama guru biologi dan kabar bahwa guru tua itu tidak akan masuk dari bibir Aburame Shino, Sasuke otomatis langsung menghentikan kegiatan membasuh tangannya dan menoleh kearah dua temannya. "Ah, benarkah?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino mengangguk secara bersamaan. Ekspresi mereka begitu yakin dengan berita yang memuat tentang ketidak hadiran Tsunade-sensei. Membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau harus percaya dengan berita tersebut. Karena yang ia tahu, Aburame Shino adalah satu-satunya teman sekelasnya yang paling jujur.

"Tadi kudengar dari Yamato-sensei, kau disuruh untuk membawa lembar soal di kelas 11-A untuk kelas kita." tambah Kiba. Lelaki yang selalu membuat keributan bersama Naruto di kelas itu mengganti posisinya menjadi bersender ke tembok kamar mandi. Menatap Sasuke penuh arti.

Sementara yang ditatap, hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Helaan nafas dari Inuzuka Kiba tiba-tiba terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Helaan nafas itu terlalu besar. "Ah, ayolah Sasuke, kau tidak harus membawa lembar omong kosong itu. Biarkan kita bersantai setelah pelajaran olahraga." tutur Kiba yang menjelaskan arti dari tatapannya.

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya, tidak peduli akan semua alasan tidak logis untuk kelas 11 yang dijelaskan Kiba padanya. Mereka sudah menginjak kelas 11, sudah Sasuke jelaskan tadi 'kan? tidak ada sebuah alasan untuk mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa sekarang dan tahun depan adalah penentuan masa depan mereka. Tidak ada lagi kata 'malas' atau 'aku menyerah' untuk kelas 11.

Sayangnya, hanya Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke lah yang setuju akan teori tersebut.

"Tidak bisa, Inuzuka. Kita su—"

"—sudah kelas sebelas dan harus belajar belajar dan belajar."

Kini ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh kedua teman sekelasnya ini. Tapi, untuk kali ini, bukan sebuah amukan tidak setuju karena keputusan Sasuke yang akan membawa lembar kerja dari Tsunade-sensei di kelas 11-A. Inuzuka dan Aburame malah melanjutkan kata-kata yang akan Sasuke ucapkan. Layaknya mereka berdua sudah begitu sering mendengarkan kata-kata tersebut sampai tahu persis kelanjutannya.

Inuzuka Kiba menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Tangannya yang bebas menepuk pundak tegap Sasuke, seakan menyalurkan sebuah perasaan malas untuk mengerjakan lembar kerja pelajaran biologi kepada Sasuke. "Aku duluan, Uchiha." pamit Kiba kemudian disusul kepergian Shino juga dari hadapan Sasuke.

Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kesendiriannya yang hanya ditemani suara air mengalir dari kran wastafel. Membiarkan Sasuke untuk merasakan semua keinginan Inuzuka Kiba yang menjalar melalui sentuhan di pundaknya.

— ✿ ✿ ✿ —

Lelaki yang memiliki rambut runcing dan bersurai merah tua itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar atas ketidak tahuannya tentang lembar soal yang ditanyakan kedua teman SMP-nya ini kepadanya. Ia tidak tahu menahu tentang semua itu, ia bukanlah siswa yang termasuk dalam jejeran organisasi kelas. Dan hal itu bisa dijadikan sebuah alasan mengapa Rei Gaara menggantungkan pertanyaan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit.

Uchiha Sasuke menggeram di dalam hati ketika melihat reaksi Rei Gaara yang terdiam membeku di hadapannya. Ia sungguh tidak mempunyai waktu untuk melihat sisi 'cool' Rei Gaara yang sering dibicarakan oleh siswi sekolah di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka ketika sadar akan perubahan raut wajah tampan sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri disebelahnya. Ia tahu persis bagaimana jadinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke jika sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya tangan kanan Gaara terangkat sejajar dengan pundaknya untuk menunjuk seseorang di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke. "Aku fikir, kalian bisa bertanya pada Haruno-san."

Sasuke dan Naruto otomatis menoleh ke balik pundaknya masing-masing untuk menatap seseorang yang ditunjuk Gaara. Menurut Naruto, penampilan gadis itu nampak asing di kedua matanya. Selama ia berstatus sebagai siswa di sekolah bergengsi ini, ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat gadis bersurai soft-pink itu. Ketika mendengar Gaara menyebutkan marga 'Haruno', Naruto hanya bisa mengingat wajah Kakashi-sensei yang sedang memberi pencerahan—yang ia sebut celotehan itu sambil terus menerus menyebutkan marga 'Haruno'.

Berbeda dengan sahabatnya itu, Sasuke menganggap sosok 'Haruno' yang tengah berjalan kearahnya sambil berbincang dan tertawa itu sudah tidak asing. Ia sudah bertemu dengan gadis ini satu kali ketika ia berada di ruang guru tadi. Ia tidak mungkin bisa melupakan semua hal yang begitu mencolok dari gadis ini. Mulai dari rambut sebahu berwarna soft pinknya dan jangan lupakan manik matanya yang berwarna hijau zamrud itu. Sasuke sungguh tidak bisa melupakan semua itu dengan mudah karena kemampuannya dalam hal mengingat sangatlah kuat.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sasuke, ia tidak suka dengan kemampuannya kali ini.

Layaknya dé javu, gadis yang dipanggil Gaara dengan nama Haruno itu tidak sadar akan tiga pasang mata yang tengah menatap semua perilakunya. Semua tawanya, juga cara ia mengulum permen lolipop disaksikan oleh tiga lelaki sekaligus. Dan Haruno sama sekali tidak sadar akan semuanya. Ia juga tidak sadar bagaimana akibatnya karena cara ia mengulum lolipop tersebut di hadapan para lelaki yang memang sedang dalam masa-masa… uhm.

"Haruno-san, ada yang mencarimu." ujar Gaara yang langsung mendapatkan sebuah respon death glare dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Lelaki yang termasuk jajaran siswa terpopuler ini sama-sama protes ketika mendengar ucapan Gaara yang seakan memberikan kesan bahwa mereka berdua merebutkan satu gadis yang sama.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan tepat satu langkah kecil dari hadapan Sasuke. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, mulutnya yang begitu kissable itu masih setia mengulum permen lolipop. Seakan baru tersadar akan apa yang baru saja dibicarakan Gaara, Haruno tersenyum lebar—tentu saja sesudah mengeluarkan permen lolipop dari mulutnya.

"Ah, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya gadis itu, menatap dua lelaki asing yang tengah berdiri depannya.

Sebelum menjawabnya, Uchiha Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang melingkar begitu manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Ini tentang lembar soal yang diberikan Tsunade-sensei." tuturnya.

Gadis itu kembali mengerjap untuk beberapa detik. Tersirat dari wajah cantiknya, ia nampak bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke yang membahas tentang lembar soal dari guru biologi mereka.

Butuh waktu empat menit bagi Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menunggu jawaban dari gadis bersurai soft pink ini. Naruto sempat berfikir, bahwa rumor tentang kelas 11-A adalah kumpulan siswa/i terpintar se-angkatan mereka hanyalah sebuah kebohongan semata. Terbukti dari respon Rei Gaara dan gadis ini sangat lama hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang tergolong simpel.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." setelah sekian lama menunggu jawaban dari Haruno, akhirnya gadis itu berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. Dari posisi Sasuke berdiri, ia bisa melihat gerak-gerik gadis bersurai soft pink itu, ia terlihat berjalan mendekati seorang lelaki yang Sasuke ketahui adalah ketua kelas 11-A. Kemudian, langkah kakinya berlanjut menjauhi ketua kelas dan mendekati meja guru. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat begitu jelas apa yang tengah dilakukan gadis itu karena pandangannya terhalang oleh beberapa kumpulan siswi yang sedang bercengkrama.

Lima menit pun berlalu, Haruno kembali di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto sambil memberikan tumpukan lembar soal biologi. Gadis itu berdiri tepat di samping Gaara, pundak mereka saling bersentuhan. Dan yang membuat Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti, mengapa mereka berdua tidak merasa risih? lihatlah, pundak mereka bersentuhan 'kan? lalu kenapa Gaara tidak mau mengambil langkah mundur atau—

"Oi, teme. Ayo."

Sasuke kembali tergelonjak kaget untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini. Sudah dua orang yang berhasil menghentikan fikirannya tentang hal yang memang tidak seharusnya difikirkan—kecuali tentang Sasuke yang meragukan ketertarikan Uchiha Itachi terhadap lawan jenis.

Mata oniksnya itu melirik Rei Gaara dan gadis itu sebentar. Posisi mereka masih begitu berdekatan. Tidak ada ekspresi risih di kedua wajah itu. Juga, tidak ada yang mau melangkah mundur agar pundak mereka tidak lagi bersentuhan.

Itu menyebalkan.

'—untuk dilihat.'

Inernya berucap. Ia juga berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak merengut di depan kedua orang yang berstatus sebagai orang asing baginya.

Kemudian, Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Berjalan terlebih dahulu daripada Naruto sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Tidak mengucapkan 'terima kasih' atau 'sampai jumpa' kepada Rei Gaara ataupun gadis—yang—disebut—Haruno—oleh—Gaara.

Karena ia tahu, semua yang ia lihat disana begitu menyebalkan dan…

Mengganggu.

— ✿ ✿ ✿ —

"Ah, begitu? baiklah, terimakasih."

Lelaki yang dikaruniai oleh Tuhan untuk memilki otak yang begitu genius itu mengangguk atas ucapan terima kasih teman sekelasnya karena ia telah membantunya dalam menyelesaikan salah satu soal fisika. Kemudian, lelaki berambut panjang itu berjalan kembali ke bangkunya untuk merapihkan buku-buku yang tergeletak tidak elit di atas mejanya dan bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan kelas.

Sama seperti lelaki berambut panjang itu—Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke juga ikut membereskan semua buku-bukunya dan bersiap meninggalkan kelas. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa soal fisika bersama dengan bantuan Neji, ia harus cepat-cepat menyusul sahabatnya yang telah begitu setia menunggu di luar kelas. Merelakan mati-matian waktunya untuk istirahat atau bermain video game hanya untuk menunggu Uchiha Sasuke menyelesaikan soal-soal omong kosong itu.

Lima menit berlalu, kedua orang berotak genius itu sama-sama melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari kelas dan melusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah lumayan sepi. Hanya cahaya langit sore yang menyinari langkah kaki mereka dan percakapan kecil tentang pelajaran yang menemani perjalanan mereka berdua. Neji maupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasakan canggung jika sedang berbincang seperti ini, tapi masing-masing dari mereka sering sekali kehabisan topik. Dan karena hal itu, hanya keheningan yang mengantarkan mereka bertemu sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah berbincang dengan gadis yang baru saja Sasuke temui di hari ini.

Sesosok gadis dengan penampilan yang mencolok sekaligus gadis yang sedikit mengganggu fikirannya karena berbagai hal di setiap kali ingatannya kembali berputar tentang warna rambut dan warna matanya itu tengah berdiri di hadapan Naruto sambil menatapnya malu. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya menatap sesuatu yang tengah ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa yang tengah Naruto pegang karena posisinya berada di anak tangga paling atas menuju lantai dua, sementara Naruto dan gadis itu berdiri berhadapan di lantai dua. Dekat dengan majalah dinding yang dipenuhi oleh lembar-lembar brosur promosi ekstrakulikuler.

Tapi untuk kali ini, semuanya berbeda. Yang tadinya gadis ini selalu tidak sadar dengan tatapan yang tengah memperhatikannya, kali ini gadis itu sadar dengan semuanya. Sadar akan tatapan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji yang sedang memperhatikan adegan dimana si gadis malu-malu karena telah mengungkapkan perasaanya terhadap si hero .

Sasuke dan Neji sama-sama tidak bisa mendengar apa yang tengah dibicarakan Naruto dan gadis itu, hanya sebuah percakapan kecil dilanjut dengan lambaian kemudian sosok gadis itu mulai menghilang dari pandangan tiga lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa lelaki sepertimu akan mendapatkan sebuah surat cinta." tutur Hyuuga Neji tiba-tiba ketika mereka berdua sudah berdiri dengan tegap di belakang sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang masih terlihat memegang surat yang Neji dan Sasuke perkirakan adalah sebuah surat cinta.

Uzumaki Naruto otomatis membalikan badannya sambil tersenyum lebar dan menggarukan belakang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Aku sangat tersanjung dengan analisis otak genius kalian tentang betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan sebuah surat cinta dari gadis yang faktanya baru aku temui hari ini," ujar Naruto sambil menatap Hyuuga Neji yang tadi berbicara seakan menyindirnya tentang seseorang ataupun sesuatu. "Sayangnya, hatiku masih kuat untuk memegang teguh hubungan jarak jauh dan.. ini hanyalah sebuah titipan semata."

Dan dengan ucapan terakhirnya itu, Uzumaki Naruto memberikan surat yang ia pegang kepada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang masih begitu setia mengernyit tidak peduli.

"Untukku?" tanya Sasuke setelah memperhatikan surat bercorak pink fanta itu dengan intens. Ia hanya memperhatikan surat itu dari luar, tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membuka surat yang Naruto sebut sebagai surat cinta itu di depan kedua temannya. Setidaknya, ia tidak harus mempermalukan gadis bersurai soft pink itu karena membacanya di tempat umum.

Naruto mengangguk. Neji hanya memperhatikan.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya keheningan yang membalut mereka bertiga. Uchiha Sasuke begitu sibuk menatap surat cinta itu masih dengan intens. Otaknya tengah bertanya-tanya akan semua keadaan yang datang secara tiba-tiba di hari ini. Yang ia ingat, ia hanya bertemu gadis itu di hari ini saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Semuanya terdengar begitu omong kosong jika mengingat semua itu, mereka tidak pernah berbincang dan gadis itu menyukainya? apa gadis itu selalu memperhatikannya selama ini? apa—

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

Lagi, lagi dan lagi, Uchiha Sasuke kembali tergelonjak kaget sekaligus fikirannya kembali terhenti untuk sekian kalinya di hari ini. Suara Neji memang tidak besar, hanya saja caranya mengatakan itu secara dadakan benar-benar hampir membuat Sasuke meninggal di hari ulang tahunnya.

Naruto dan Neji berjalan terlebih dahulu daripada Sasuke. Di depan Sasuke, mereka terdengar berbincang tidak jelas dengan panjang lebar sambil sesekali bertanya kepada Sasuke dan hanya mendapatkan jawaban satu kata beribu makna dari bibir lelaki bermarga Uchiha ini.

Perjalanan mereka menuju gedung utama terdengar begitu berisik karena percakapan Naruto dan Neji yang sama-sama menggunakan volume besar. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk mengakui kekahalannya dalam pertengaran kecil namun berhasil menghebohkan lorong sekolah yang sepi. Harus Sasuke akui, sikap dan sifat seorang genius Hyuuga Neji sangat berbeda dengan dirinya dari segi manapun. Neji bukanlah lelaki dingin yang sangat irit berbicara seperti dirinya. Bahkan, lelaki berambut panjang itu tergolong siswa cerewet—tetapi tidak secerewet dan seberisik seperti Naruto ataupun Kiba.

Dan hal itu cukup membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kembali iri dengan Hyuuga Neji.

"Kita berpisah disini, sampai jumpa Sasuke-san, Naruto-san." pamit Neji sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit ketika mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Sebuah tata krama seorang bangsawan yang sudah begitu melekat di kehidupan keluarga besar Hyuuga. Mereka berperilaku layaknya seorang putri dan pangeran kerajaan jika memang sedang berada di tempat umum. Karena memang, mereka semua—keluarga Hyuuga merupakan salah satu keluarga yang penting di negri ini. Dan karena hal itu juga lah yang mengakibatkan hampir para generasi Hyuuga sekarang mempunyai beban yang begitu berat.

Uzumaki Naruto memiliki seorang kekasih dari keluarga Hyuuga bagian atas. Keluarga yang sepenuhnya memegang tahta paling penting. Berbeda dengan Neji yang berasal di keluarga bawah. Keluarga ini hanyalah sebatas pemanis dan pengawal serta penasihat. Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari pengetahuan Naruto dan Sasuke tentang keluarga bangsawan ini.

Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa kekasihnya ini adalah pemimpin selanjutnya keluarga Hyuuga.

Hal itu lah yang membuat Naruto terpaksa melakukan sebuah hubungan jarak jauh selama dua tahun lebih karena kekasihnya ini bersekolah di sebuah sekolah khusus untuk para orang penting. Sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk bertatap muka selama ini.

"Kalau Hinata pulang, tolong beritahunya untuk segera menghubungiku." pinta Naruto setelah ikut membungkukan badannya kepada Neji. Ikut membalas tata krama ala keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga dimana kekasihnya berasal.

Neji terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tersirat dari wajahnya, ia terlihat begitu ragu dengan permintaan Naruto kepadanya. "Akan kuusahakan." ujar Neji hampir terdengar begitu seperti sebuah bisikan. Dan dengan ucapan itulah, sosok Hyuuga Neji sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Kedua lelaki ini masih begitu setia berdiri di depan gerbang dengan posisi khas masing-masing. Uchiha Sasuke yang memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana, sementara Uzumaki Naruto yang menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing, entah itu tentang wanita; pelajaran; video game atau hal lainnya yang memang sudah sepantasnya difikirkan remaja seperti mereka.

"Ayo." ujar Naruto setelah berbalik badan terlebih dahulu. Mendahului Sasuke dengan langkah besarnya. Sementara itu, lelaki yang memiliki sebuah kesan dingin dan warna raven dan oniks yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya ini terlihat menghela nafas. Menyusul sahabatnya yang ia perkirakan tengah dalam suasana buruk karena percakapan antara sahabatnya dan Hyuuga Neji tentang seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan mau tidak mau, Uchiha Sasuke harus menghibur sahabatnya ini dengan cara apapun. Sialnya, Sasuke tidak tahu cara yang tepat untuk menghibur sahabatnya jika memang alasan ia seperti ini adalah seorang gadis.

Uchiha Sasuke sangat buta tentang segala sesuatu yang berhubungan tentang sebuah ikatan antara perempuan dan lelaki. Kalau boleh jujur, dirinya sama sekali belum pernah berhubungan layaknya Naruto dan Hinata selama ini.

"Oi, dobe," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba yang otomatis langsung mendapatkan respon sebuah tatapan heran dari Naruto. "Ayo ke Ichiraku, aku yang traktir."

Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Membuat Sasuke menghela nafas panjang karena ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa memperbaiki suasana hati Naruto. Tapi, sungguh, ini bukan sebuah simbiosis komensalisme ataupun mutualisme jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ini benar-benar sebuah simbiosis parasitisme.

— ✿ ✿ ✿ —

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore lebih lima belas menit ketika kedua lelaki ini kembali melewati gedung sekolahnya setelah mampir menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah. Mereka menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam disana, dan selama satu setengah jam itu mereka lebih banyak untuk mendengar curahan hati Naruto atau mendengar celotehan Sasuke tentang pelajaran daripada memakan satu porsi ramen yang mereka pesan dengan porsi besar.

Tapi nampaknya, suasana hati seorang putra semata wayang Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina ini sudah lumayan membaik sejak mereka menginjakan kaki di kedai ramen itu sampai sekarang. Terlihat dari semua gerak gerik Naruto yang layaknya cacing kepanasan selama perjalanan pulang, juga curahan hatinya yang masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Jeda di curahan hatinya hanyalah sebuah tawa ataupun 'ah, astaga, aku haus.'. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu cara untuk menghentikan sikap Naruto yang sudah melewati batas dan hampir membuatnya berakhir tuli di hari ulang tahunnya.

Curahan hatinya yang terlihat begitu omong kosong walau terdengar penting itu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mereka sampai di sebuah taman dekat sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke otomatis berhenti berjalan ketika sadar bahwa semua pergerakan Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba. Manik mata Naruto yang begitu khas terlihat menatap sesuatu di taman sana, membuat lelaki bermanik oniks itu juga ikut menatap arah pandangan Naruto karena penasaran.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura."

Uchiha Sasuke berhasil terdiam seribu bahasa ketika pandangannya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut soft pink mencolok yang tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil bermain ponselnya. Gadis yang Naruto perkenalkan dengan nama Haruno Sakura itu kembali tidak sadar dengan tatapan yang memusat kepadanya untuk ketiga kalinya di hari ini.

"Dia yang menitipkanku surat cinta untukmu tadi."

'Ya, aku tahu.'

—inernya berucap begitu lantang. Sangat berbeda dengan kondisinya di dunia nyata. Lidahnya begitu kelu untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu, persis seperti ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Shikaku-sensei tadi pagi.

Semua yang ia lihat di hadapannya, walau jarak mereka begitu jauh, terlihat begitu lekat dengan suasana musim semi di siang hari. Cara angin malam berhembus dan membuat rambut sebahu Haruno Sakura sedikit berterbangan diterpa angin. Juga cara bagaimana Haruno Sakura menyelipkan rambut soft pinknya itu ke belakang telinganya sudah terlewat anggun di kedua matanya.

Menyejukan sekaligus menenangkan, Sasuke harus akui kenyataan itu.

"Ayo kita kesana." ajak—tidak, lebih tepatnya sebuah perintah jika didengar dari segi nada suara Naruto. Lelaki itu berlari mendahului Sasuke. Sasuke bisa melihat cengiran khas Naruto ketika lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak nama Haruno Sakura begitu santai. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka baru berkenalan hari ini.

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke ikut berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang tengah berbincang itu. Cara Haruno Sakura menatap Uzumaki Naruto dengan tatapannya lembut membuat Sasuke kembali mengakui kenyataan betapa menyejukan dan menenangkannya sosok gadis yang sempat membuatnya tidak suka karena kedekatannya terhadap lelaki dengan mudahnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan juga ketika jarak diantara Sasuke dengan kedua orang itu mulai mendekat, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang. Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya untuk meraih ponsel yang ia simpan di saku celana seragamnya. Nama 'Idiot Aniki' terpampang begitu nyata di layar ponselnya. Sedikit membuat Uchiha Sasuke menggeram.

 **From : Idiot Aniki.**  
 **Sub : Dimana?**

 **Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di rumah. Ibu dan Ayah sudah menunggumu.**

Sasuke mengernyit sedikit ketika membacanya. Rasa bersalah membuat orang tuanya dan kakaknya menunggu lama mulai menjalar dibenaknya. Tidak seharusnya ia membuat mereka—orang yang begitu penting di hidupnya itu menunggu kehadiran dirinya yang sudah benar-benar pulang terlambat.

 **To : Idiot Aniki.**  
 **Sub : Sebentar lagi.**

 **Sebentar lagi pulang, tenanglah.**

 _Send._

Masih dengan genggamannya terhadap ponsel, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Haruno Sakura yang masih berbincang sedari tadi. Mereka jug masih begitu setia untuk berbicara dengan posisi seperti itu. Naruto berdiri sementara Haruno Sakura duduk di bangku taman. Tangannya juga masih mengenggam erat ponsel imut yang dihiasi berbagai macam gantungan.

Belum sempat Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk meminta Naruto segera pulang dan menghentikan percakapan tidak ada gunanya itu, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Nama kakaknya kembali terpampang jelas di layar ponsel Sasuke.

 **From : Idiot Aniki.**  
 **Sub : Kutunggu.**

 **Cepatlah, otouto sayang. Sup tomat kesayanganmu akan dingin lama-lama.**

Satu menit kemudian, Sasuke membalasnya dengan wajah yang datar akibat kata-kata menjijikan di pesan itu.

 **To : Idiot Aniki.**  
 **Sub : Menjijikan.**

 **Kau berhasil membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan, selamat.**

 _Send._

Tiga detik kemudian, pesan dari Itachi kembali masuk.

 **From : Idiot Aniki.**  
 **Sub : Aku terharu.**

 **Ah, benarkah?**

Hanya decakan pelan yang bisa Sasuke lakukan, ia tidak mau membuang waktunya hanya untuk berkelahi lewat sebuah pesan saja. Karena ia tahu, berkelahi secara langsung dengan kakaknya yang berstatus sebagai guru fisika di sekolahnya ini lebih menyenangkan daripada harus berkelahi lewat teks.

Tentunya, bukan sebuah perkelahian yang memiliki unsur kekerasan. Hanyalah perkelahian biasa yang sering dilakukan antara seorang saudara. Tidak lebih.

"Naruto, kita harus pulang." ujar Sasuke setelah menyimpan kembali ponselnta ke saku celana seragamnya. Berjalan menuju Naruto kemudian berhenti di sebelahnya. Berusaha tidak menatap Haruno Sakura sedikit pun. Mengingat fakta bahwa dirinya baru saja mendapatkan sebuah surat cinta tadi sore, saat ia dan Neji baru saja selesai membahas beberapa soal fisika.

Naruto otomatis menoleh menatap Sasuke yang baru saja datang dan langsung memintanya untuk pulang. Sebelum menjawab permintaan Sasuke, ia melirik Haruno Sakura terlebih dahulu. Takut-takut gadis ini merasa sedikit tidak enak terhadap sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini. Mengabaikan Haruno Sakura setelah mendapatkan sebuah surat cinta dari gadis ini

Hal itu cukup membuat Naruto mengernyit untuk beberapa detik, dilanjuti sebuah helaan nafas pendek melambangkan ketidak mengertiannya terhadap si bungsu Uchiha. "Baiklah, selamat jumpa lagi Sakura-chan."

Haruno Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kecil.

Belum sempat Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil satu langkah untuk meninggalkan Haruno Sakura, gadis itu tiba-tiba memanggil nama Naruto dengan volume sedang. Membuat kedua siswa yang baru ia temui di hari ini sama-sama menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

Sakura terdengar berdeham kecil sebentar sampai akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju mereka berdua. Ia berhenti di depan Naruto kemudian kembali berdeham.

Dan untuk beberapa saat juga, Sasuke sempat berfikir bahwa gadis ini akan mencium pipi Naruto untuk berterima kasih karena telah memberikan surat cinta itu kepada Sasuke. Tapi ternyata perkiraanya salah, Naruto malah terdengar menertawakan sesuatu di belakangnya. Karena tadinya Sasuke memimpin jalan saat mereka hendak pulang.

"Tenang saja! sudah kuberikan."

Ah, Sasuke mengerti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Tentu saja mereka sedang membahas surat cinta itu, tentu saja.

Hanya ada sebuah ucapan 'terimakasih' yang terlontar dari bibir kissable Sakura. Sedikit membuat Sasuke kecewa karena reaksi seperti itu yang ia dapatkan dari gadis yang jelas-jelas menyukainya. Perlu diulangi lagi, hanya 'sedikit.'

Setelah berbincang pendek namun terdengar begitu panjang oleh Sasuke, akhirnya mereka bisa pergi dari hadapan Sakura dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Naruto juga tidak tahu pasti apa yang tengah Sakura tunggu, hanya sebuah senyuman saja yang Naruto dapatkan sebagai jawaban setelah bertanya perihal mengapa Sakura berada di taman dekat sekolah.

Senja sudah di makan malam sejak setengah jam yang lalu, jam taman pun sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas. Sepeninggal kedua sosok lelak itu, Sakura kembali terdiam di bangku taman sambil menggenggam erat ponsel imutnya. Menatap sekelilingnya dengan resah. Fikirannya selalu terganggu dengan keraguan dan ketidak percayaanya kali ini. Tapi semenjak Naruto berkata padanya bahwa ia sudah memberikannya pada orang itu, rasa tenang mulai sedikit-sedikit menghampirinya. Tetapi tetap saja, pertanyaan akan semua keraguan itu kembali menghampiri fikiran Sakura.

Apa dia akan datang sesuai permintaan Sakura di atas kertas yang melambangkan perasaan dan keberaniannya itu? sebuah permintaan untuk bertemu dengan subjek yang ia sukai itu di taman dekat sekolah setelah urusannya selesai. Apa ia akan datang? Apa Uchiha Itachi-sensei akan memenuhi permintaannya di dalam surat tersebut?

— ✿ ✿ ✿ —

 **HAI SELAMAT SUBUH/PAGI/SIANG/SORE/MALEM/TENGAH MALEM READER(S)**

 **bertemu lagi dengan saya si** ** _newbie_** **dengan fanfiksi baru yoohooo~**

 **pertama-tama, aku mau menjwab salah satu pertanyaan yang selalu disebut pas di fanfiksi siang hari di musim semi**

 _ **beneran newbie dan fict pertama kamu?**_

 **fyi nih, ini fict aku di ffn x( bukan fict pertama aku di dunia begini-, aku udah mulai nulis kaya gitu dari pertengahan kelas delapan di wattpad #)mudabgt #)bocahbgt #)tahundepanuneuy**

 **walaupun bahasa di ch pertama itu bener bener beda sama ch ch selanjutnya, berhubung aku ini suka bgt baca plot orang di twitter #)anakrppastitau**

 **jadi... aku newbie di ffn, senpaii:(**

 **terus-terus, aku makasih banget soal yang bilang fict kontes kemarin alurnya mengalir gitu aja. wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**

 **padahal masih gangeh sih 'alurnya mengalir gitu aja' itu lebih ke positif atau negatif-**

 **tapi semoga aja positif ya heehhee.**

 **nah udahan bahas siang hari di musim seminya. tapi boleh fyi lagi ga... liat judul fanfiksi yang itu jadi inget drama turki yang di transe tipiWKWKKW**

 **untuk fict ini, aku buat sekitar satu minggu lebih karena otak mendet kayanya- berhubung aku nulisnya di hape jadi harap maklumi ya buanyak typonyaWKKWWK**

 **fict ini juga terinspirasi sejak INFINITE comeback dengan lagu terbarunya! yeay. gatau juga tiba-tiba mikir bikin begini... ancurbgtemng:(**

 **sip segini aja kali ya~**

 **aku bakal tunggu respon kalian dulu gimana, kalau emang pada bilang lanjut bagus atau dll, aku bakal post ch 2 yang emang udah masa pengetikan dan ide pokok alur ceritanya udah aku tulis dari jaman kapan (?)**

 **tapi berhubung aku baru masuk kelas 9 dan udah dapet ini-itu dan bakal mulai ini-itu, jadi kayanya agak telatan gitu postnya ya. harap dimaklumi teheee. laptop juga bakal dibawa kakak yang mau magang #)yahcurhat.**

 **yaudah deh segini ini ! terimakasih semuanya ! ditunggu reviews yang berisi kritik dan sarannyaaa.**

 **[ 6,873 Word(s). ]**

 **regards,**

 **dimexsion ( twitter : owlsleee )**


	2. Chapter 2

— ✿ ✿ ✿ —

Love Letter

by dimexsion

Disclaimer © 岸本 斉史

He own character(s); me own the story line.

サスサク— うちはサスケ & 春野 / うちは サクラ

Rating: T

A/N : **Out Of Character** , An **alternative universe** , **Typo(s)** , _((((bahasa ancur)))))_

Summary : "Dan jika hal itu memang terjadi, apa kau akan berakhir dengan bahagia seperti ini?" —Sasuke U. / Tentang kecorobohan dan kesalahpahaman seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang membuat sahabatnya— Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan surat cinta dari Haruno Sakura dan juga berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta terhadap gadis itu.

— ✿ ✿ ✿ —

* * *

 _"Dia telah mencintai orang yang salah."_

# 2 Love Letter

* * *

Suasana kembali hening ketika langkah kaki kedua lelaki ini berhenti tepat di depan rumah minimalis—walaupun bisa dibilang rumah mewah jika dilihat dari luasnya halaman depan rumah ini. Nama keluarga 'Uchiha' ikut menghiasi tembok rumah yang memiliki ukuran setinggi remaja pada umumnya.

Salah satu dari kedua lelaki itu masih memasang cengirannya ketika berpamitan kepada lelaki bersurai raven yang berada di sebelahnya. Langkah kakinya berlanjut seiring jarak diantara mereka semakin melenggang. Celotehannya yang selalu menyebutkan nama 'Haruno Sakura' semenjak perjalanan mereka pulang pun masih berlanjut seiring langkah kakinya itu. Berhasil membuat pria bermanik oniks itu mengernyit tidak suka.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah begitu cukup untuk mendengar curahan hati tidak jelas Uzumaki Naruto di hari ini.

Setelah sosok sahabatnya itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya karena telah memasuki kediamannya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke juga mau tidak mau harus mengikuti tetangganya itu dan membiarkan tenggorokannya kering kerontong layaknya padang pasir ketika harus berpidato di depan tiga orang yang telah menunggunya satu jam lebih.

"Tada—"

"—okaasan sudah menunggumu selama berjam-jam di depan televisi membiarkan kulit ini semakin keriput tanpa tahu bahwa orang yang ditunggu sedang dalam acara kencan dengan sesama jenis."

Sudah, sudah cukup.

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar sudah cukup dengan segala bentuk omong kosong dari semua orang yang ia temui hari ini. Mulai dari sahabatnya, gurunya, kakaknya, gadis yang menyukainya dan ibunya yang sudah Sasuke akui memiliki sebuah kekuataan gaib yang bisa membuatnya tuli karena celotehannya.

Celotehannya sangat menyakiti gendang telinga melebihi siapa pun yang Sasuke kenal. Walaupun menyakitkan, Sasuke menyukainya. Ia menyukai semua teriakan omong kosong itu. Layaknya kebiasaan Sasuke yang selalu meminum secangkir teh pahit nan panas yang sama sekali belum ditiup kemudian dipaksa untuk ia minum. Ia menyukainya—kebiasaannya dan celotehan seorang Uchiha Mikoto.

Sasuke tidak merespon ucapan ibunya, ia lebih memilih untuk melepaskan terlebih dahulu sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumahan yang memiliki warna selaras dengan rambutnya. Juga sedikit hiasan beberapa gambar tomat berwarna raven yang ikut menghiasi sendal rumah pemberian kakek Sasuke kepadanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ke-16 di tahun lalu.

Suara gelak tawa yang berasal dari ruang televisi membuat perasaan jengkel Sasuke menjadi-jadi. Ibunya baru saja memarahinya di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan kini, ayah dan kakaknya tengah tertawa begitu bahagia seakan baru saja diberi satu kardus berukuran besar yang berisi tumpukan racun bernikotin. Mereka begitu bahagia mendengar si bungsu dituduh memiliki kelainan dalam ketertarikannya.

"Sungguh, aku masih normal, Okaasan." ujar Sasuke menjawab celotehan ibunya sambil berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Tempat dimana suara gelak tawa ayah dan kakaknya berasal. Sementara itu, ibunya hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya yang begitu mungil dan putih itu di depan dada. Menuntut jawaban penuh kepada Sasuke atas keterlambatannya di hari perayaan ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat sejajar dengan pundaknya untuk menunjuk seorang Uchiha Itachi ketika dirinya dan Ibunya sama-sama menginjakan telapak kaki beralaskan sendal rumah itu di atas lantai ruang keluarga. "Harusnya orang yang ibu curigai sebagai seorang gay adalah dia, bukan aku." tutur Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Uchiha Itachi maupun Uchiha Fugaku—ayahnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

Perempatan hasil kerutan di dahi Itachi lama-lama memudar ketika sadar apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh adik semata wayangnya ini. Ia melirik pasangan Uchiha yang berstatus orang tuanya sebentar. "Tunggu, apa yang kau bicarkan, otouto?"

Sasuke menjatuhkan pantatnya di samping ayahnya. Menyimpan tas sekolah yang sudah lumayan dekil itu di samping sofa yang tengah ia duduki bersama ayahnya. "Maksudku, kau sama sekali tidak melirik payudara Samui-sensei yang jelas-jelas sangat dekat dengan wajahmu. Itu membuktikan bahwa kau tidak normal, Aniki." tutur Sasuke dengan santainya. Mengabaikan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya dengan cara memindahkan channel televisi secara acak.

Bukannya Itachi yang harusnya mengelak dan menjawab, malah sebuah helaan nafas berat dari Ayahnya yang Sasuke dengar. "Jadi ini jalan yang kau pilih, Itachi?"

Itachi kembali terdiam seribu bahasa. Lidahnya begitu kelu untuk mengucapkan semua pembelaan atas ucapan Sasuke tentang dirinya yang gay hanya karena tidak melirik payudara besar milik guru olahraga yang setiap harinya selalu memberikannya makan siang. Itachi bukannya tidak tertarik dengan wanita, ia hanya tidak tertarik untuk menjadi seorang perusak hubungan Samui-sensei dan Darui—kenalannya pada saat di masa-masa kuliahnya.

Satu lagi, bukannya ia tidak tertarik dengan payudara wanita. Ia sangat menyukainya, sangat ingin menyentuhnya. Hanya saja, ia tahu waktu yang tepat untuk melirik dan melakukan hal seperti itu. Tidak mungkin untuk dirinya yang notabenya adalah seorang guru baru di sana sudah melakukan hal senonoh di depan umum, apalagi, tempat itu adalah ruang guru.

"Kali ini aku harus melakukan sesuatu demi masa depanmu, Itachi," Itachi otomatis melirik ibunya yang tengah terduduk di sampingnya sambil mengusap dagu mungil nan imut miliknya sendiri. Tersirat ekspresi kebingungan dari wajahnya yang begitu awet muda. Membuat Itachi ikut mengernyit kebingungan—persis dengan ekspresi ibunya. "Aku harus membuat jadwal kencan butamu dengan anak sahabat ibu."

Uchiha Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi jika ini menyangkut tentang kencan butanya dengan anak dari sahabat ibunya untuk kesekian kalinya sejak ia bekerja. Kali ini, Itachi harus benar-benar pasrah dan harus menyiapkan energinya untuk menghabisi adiknya yang kini telah tertawa bahagia—persis seperti tawanya ketika ia tertawa atas tuduhan ibunya kepada Sasuke tadi.

Merasakan kemungkinan bahwa pesta ulang tahun sederhana si bungsu akan berakhir dengan tragis karena istrinya yang akan sibuk untuk menelepon sahabatnya tentang kencan buta Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku memilih langkah mengambil alih kekuasaan remote televisi dari tangan Sasuke dan mematikan benda elektronik nan berisik itu. Kemudian, berdeham sedikit untuk membuat istrinya benar-benar memusatkan perhatiannya kepada dirinya.

"Ada apa, anata?"

Uchiha Fugaku tidak menjawab. Hanya menunjuk kearah makanan yang telah berjejer begitu rapih di atas meja berukuran sedang depan mereka. Kue ulang tahun berbentuk bulat dengan krim keju yang membalut seluruh sisi kue membuatnya terlihat menggiurkan. Ada beberapa hiasan manisan rasa coklat yang sengaja dibentuk persis dengan tomat—sesuai makanan kesukaan si bungsu yang sedang berulang tahun. Bukan hanya itu saja yang sengaja dibuat oleh Uchiha Mikoto untuk ulang tahun anak kesayangannya ini, ia membuat beberapa makanan yang sangat khas dengan masa lalu Sasuke.

Seperti, tonkatsu berbentuk ikan yang selalu Sasuke bawa setiap harinya ketika masih bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Juga salad yang lebih di dominasi oleh tomat, sehingga Itachi sempat berfikir bahwa itu hanyalah salad tomat ketika melihat Mikoto menyiapkak bekal makanan untuk Sasuke.

Nasi yang sengaja dibuat Mikoto dengan bentuk wajah ninja hatori pun ikut menghiasi meja berukuran sedang itu. Ia tentu saja membuatnya lebih dari satu, tidak mungkin membuat suaminya dan anak pertamanya merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa memakan nasi berbentuk tokoh ninja tersebut. Karena Mikoto tahu persis, semua lelaki yang berada di dalam keluarganya selalu menyukainya semua makanan yang telah dimodifikasi olehnya.

Sasuke yang mengerti dengan arti dehaman dan tunjukan ayahnya terhadap makanan yang sengaja dibuat untuk dirinya ini, memilih untuk meraih sumpit berwarna hitam yang tergeletak begitu manis di samping mangkuk yang berisi nasi berbentuk karakter ninja hatori buatan ibunya itu. Dengan sumpitnya itu, Sasuke memilih untuk meraih tonkatsu berbentuk ikan kemudian diikuti salad tomat—menurut Itachi.

Sebelum memakan makanan berbahan dasar daging babi itu, Sasuke menatap tiga orang yang telah memasuki lingkaran orang penting sejak lama ini. "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?"

Ibunya—Mikoto tersenyum. Kemudian, melakukan langkah yang sama persis dengan Sasuke. Meraih tonkatsu berbentuk ikan dan salad tomat itu. Masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tanpa kerutan itu, Mikoto meraih kue ulang tahun yang telah ia buat selama berjam-jam itu ke arah Sasuke. Dengan bantuan Itachi, lilin-lilin berbentuk angka 17 pun menyala.

Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi sama-sama tersenyum. Dan dengan serempak mengatakan;

"Happy Sweet Seventeen, Sasuke!"

Perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke yang sederhana telah selesai semenjak setengah jam yang lalu. Ayahnya sudah lelah terlebih dahulu dan pamit untuk tidur sebelum acara yang ibunya sebut sebagai acara puncak terlaksana. Itachi juga harus buru-buru membuat sebuah laporan tentang nilai-nilai ulangan harian kepada Tobirama Senjū untuk direcab ulang. Dan kedua alasan itulah yang membuat acara ulang tahunnya hanya berlangsung begitu singkat.

Sasuke tidak kecewa, tentu saja. Ia malah bersyukur tentang hal ini. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja ia terlalu kenyang untuk makan kembali karena perutnya sudah dipenuhi oleh ramen yang ia beli bersama Naruto saat pulang sekolah. Ia juga perlu belajar untuk hari ini. Tidak seharusnya ia begitu santai sementara besok ada pelajaran yang selama ini ia benci—fisika.

Buku tebal berwarna biru tua dengan sedikit gradasi itu sudah Sasuke simpan di atas meja selama kurang lebih lima menit yang lalu. Ia belum membukanya, hanya menatapnya ragu dan kebingungan. Kebutaanya terhadap mata pelajaran ini terlalu menyiksa dan melelahkan baginya. Sasuke tidak tahu harus mengambil langkah apa, ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang ia tidak mengerti di dalam pelajaran ini.

Sangat menyedihkan.

Hingga akhirnya, suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan fikirannya tentang mata pelajaran fisika ini. Seseorang di luar kamar yang mengetuk pintunya itu tidak menunggu terlebih dahulu izin dari si pemilik kamar. Dan bisa Sasuke pastikan siapa yang tengah mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Mikoto yang berstatus ibu kandungnya.

"Ada apa, kaasan?"

Ibunya tersenyum sambil menyimpan satu gelas susu dan satu muffin rasa coklat di atas meja belajar milik Sasuke. Tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ibunya ini memilih untuk duduk di pinggiran kasur anak bungsunya ini. Dengan tangannya yang masih memeluk erat nampan kayu berbentuk bulat itu, Mikoto hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tentang sebuah senyuman yang begitu lebar—namun tidak memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, tidak berniat bertanya lagi tentang alasan apa ibunya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat. Toh ia yakin, tidak lama dari sekarang pun ibunya akan tiba-tiba berceloteh tentang sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan rumus-rumus fisika.

"Kau tahu dokter spesialis pencernaan langganan kita, 'kan?" tanya ibunya tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan aktifitas jari jemarinya yang tengah beradu di atas layar ponsel untuk membalas pesan diskusinya dengan Hyuuga Neji. Ia sedikit mengernyit, berusaha mengingat sosok dokter yang tengah ibunya bicarakan.

Sesosok perempuan berbalut jas putih khas dokter dengan rambut berwarna biru juga manik mata berhias orange tua yang sedang memeriksa dirinya berputar begitu jelas di ingatannya. Semua sentuhan jari jemari perempuan itu masih begitu terasa di atas perutnya, menekan-nekan lambungnya yang tengah kesakitan. Membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau berteriak menyebut 'okaasan' dengan lantang tanpa rasa malu. Jangan lupakan juga, ekspresi terkekeh geli dokter berjenis kelamin perempuan ini ketika memeriksa dirinya yang tengah menderita karena penyakit maagnya kambuh dua bulam yang lalu.

"Aaa, Konan-sensei?" tanya Sasuke memastika bahwa ingatannya tentang nama dokter itu benar.

Ibunya terlihat mengangguk senang karena Sasuke dapat mengingat nama dokter perempuan yang akan ia rencanakan menjadi partner kencan buta dengan Itachi. Ibunya tentu saja tidak mungkin memilih perempuan sembarangan untuk anak pertamanya ini. "Iya, kau tahu bukan? dia gadis yang cocok dengan Itachi."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Memimbang-nimbang jawaban yang pasti untuk keputusan ibunya menjodohkan Itachi dengan dokter spesialis pencernaan itu. Ia memang tidak tahu kriteria apa yang cocok dengan kakaknya itu. Hanya bayangan wanita hangat yang bisa ia gambarkan jika kembali mengingat tentang sifat Itachi yang benar-benar sulit dipahami.

Tidak mau mengambil resiko membuat Konan sensei terluka karena sifat kakaknya, Sasuke memilih mengedikan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Mikoto mendesah pelan. Sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban anak bungsunya ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau? apa sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Mikoto yang sukses besar membuat Sasuke kembali menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Korneanya membesar, sedikit tercekat ketika ibunya menanyakan dirinya tentang hal yang bersangkutan dengam wanita. Sekelibat bayangan tentang Haruno Sakura dan surat tersebut kembali menghampiri otak Sasuke. Menggantikan rumus-rumus rumit fisika disana.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

Mikoto tersenyum kecut sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelum berjalan keluar pintu dan menghilang dari hadapan anaknya ini, Mikoto menepuk salah satu pundak Sasuke. Tidak mengatakan satu kata pun dan berlalu dari kamar Sasuke. Meninggalkan anaknya yang kini sudah terpaku dengan tas sekolahnya. Tasnya memang tidak ada yang spesial ataupun yang aneh, hanya saja, Sasuke masih menyimpan surat cinta dari Haruno Sakura itu di dalam tas.

Ia adalah lelaki. Dan lelaki harus menghargai semua perjuangan seorang wanita—entah itu siapa.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak meraih tasnya, kemudian mencari surat cinta yang memiliki corak berwarna-warni di luarnya. Nama keluarga milik Sasuke terpampang begitu manis disana ketika Sasuke meraih kertas kecil berwarna pink netral di dalam amplop yang warnanya pink fanta—jangan lupakan juga hiasan warna warninya itu.

Awalnya, Sasuke tidak menaruh rasa curiga terhadap surat cinta tersebut. Namun, semenjak manik matanya menjelajahi isi surat dan menemukan kata 'sensei' sebagai pembuka dari surat tersebut, Sasuke menaruh rasa curiga diselingi perasaan tidak enak akan tujuan pengirim ini.

Perasaan ingin meninju wajah jelek sahabatnya tiba-tiba kembali menggebu kala dirinya membaca paragraf terakhir surat tersebut. Sebuah permintaan simpel yang tidak terlalu rumit namun berhasil membuat otak Sasuke berusaha berfikir bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

 _Sebagai permintaan terakhirku di dalam surat ini._

 _Aku memohon kepada sensei untuk mengunjungi taman dekat sekolah, hanya untuk beberapa menit. Sungguh. Aku akan menunggumu hingga rapat guru selesai._

 _Terimakasih,_

 _Dari Haruno Sakura , untuk Itachi Uchiha Sensei._

 _p.s aku berhasil mengetahui nama keluargamu!_

"Lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto."

Tangannya bergerak melempar surat cinta tersebut ke meja belajar yang berada di hadapannya setelah membaca semua kalimat hasil tangan Haruno Sakura yang ternyata bukan dituju kepadanya. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya pelan, berharap agar otaknya kembali berfikir jernih dan membuang sungguh-sungguh bayangan sosok Haruno Sakura yang tengah dalam keadaan sekarat karena kedinginan di taman dekat sekolah sana. Menunggu seorang Uchiha Itachi yang jelas-jelas kini sedang menyesap kopinya sambil menatap lembaran kertas berisi nilai-nilai fisika kelas 10 di kamarnya.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke bisa saja bertindak tidak peduli dan membiarkan Haruno Sakura untuk menunggu kakaknya itu sampai tengah malam. Sampai perempuan itu memasuki keadaan mati kedinginan di taman sana pun Sasuke bisa saja mengabaikannya. Membuat sekolah di esok hari tergegerkan akibat berita kematian Haruno Sakura yang tragis hanya karena menunggu seorang guru fisika.

Hanya saja, Sasuke terlahir sebagai seorang lelaki. Tumbuh dengan sikap tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai seorang lelaki adalah dirinya. Meninggalkan sebuah tanggung jawabnya—ralat, tanggung jawab Naruto bukanlah dirinya. Apalagi ini bukan hanya menyangkut kakaknya dan sahabatnya saja, ini juga menyangkut nyawa seorang gadis yang masih memiliki masa depan di tahun yang akan datang.

Mau tidak mau dengan hukum wajib, Sasuke harus bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Membuka tirai dan jendela berukuran sedang itu secara sekaligus. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke bisa melihat bayangan Naruto di balik jendela dan tirai kamar sahabatnya itu yang berada di sebrang sana. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terlihat sedang belajar, hanya berlalu-lalang sambil memegang sesuatu—yang Sasuke tebak adalah sebuah ponsel mengingat gendang telinga Sasuke menangkap suara tawa kecil dan kata-kata yang menyebut nama Hyuuga Hinata dari jarak sejauh ini.

"Dobe!" teriak Sasuke sambil sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela kamar. Membiarkan angin malam yang begitu dingin menyambut wajah tampannya dengan gelitikan di setiap inci permukaan wajahnya. Rambut ravennya tidak bergeming sama sekali—menari kesana kemari dan harus membuat Sasuke menyelipkan atau membuat rambutnya yang panjang ini menjadi ke belakang. Ketika tangan besar miliknya menyelipkan rambut berwarna raven tidak mencolok itu ke belakang kepalanya, ingatannya tentang bayangan sesosok Haruno Sakura yang sedang menyelipkan rambut berwarna pink mencolok itu kebelakang telinganya kembali berputar begitu manis di dalam otak Sasuke. Betapa anggunnya Haruno Sakura saat itu depan mata Sasuke membuat lelaki yang kembali mengingat sosok itu sedikit merengut merasakan rasa sesak yang begitu kecil di dada bagian kirinya.

Reaksi aneh yang Sasuke dapatkan hanya karena aksi kelewatan anggun milik Haruno Sakura yang kembali ia ingat.

Tirai berwarna biru langit di sebrang sana terlihat tersingkal, diikuti jendela kamar yang hanya terbuka setengahnya saja. Sosok Naruto yang telah berbalut piyama dan juga topi kodok semasa kecilnya itu terlihat tengah mengernyit di sebrang sana. Ponsel bermerk terkenal yang baru dijual di pasaran sejak dua bulan yang lalu itu masih Naruto cengkram dengan erat. Perasaan bingung dan heran bisa Sasuke lihat kala dirinya sadar perubahan posisi tubuh Naruto kini bukan lagi menunduk sambil mengernyit. Lelaki itu berdiri tegak sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya itu di atas bagian bawah jendela kamarnya.

"Apa yang membawamu sampai harus berteriak memanggil namaku lewat jendela kamar di saat waktunya dirimu belajar fisika, Teme?" tanya Naruto panjang lebar di sebrang sana.

Ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto perihal waktu belajar fisikanya, sebagian dari diri Sasuke kembali memikirkan rumus-rumus rumit fisika yang menghiasi buku catatannya. Menuntut si empu untuk kembali berjalan menuju meja belajar dan mengabaikan Haruno Sakura yang sedang dalam kondisi kritis di taman sekolah sana—itu menurut sebagian diri Sasuke lainnya.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan rumus fisika tersebut, Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"Ini tentang Haruno Sakura."

Bukannya merasa kaget atau khawatir, hanya senyuman lebar yang terpatri di wajah sahabatnya itu ketika mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

"Kau mau menerimanya, Teme?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses besar membuat Sasuke ingin meninju wajah sahabatnya itu sekaligus loncat dari gedung tinggi perusahaan ayahnya di detik ini juga. Kebodohan milik Uzumaki Naruto kali ini benar-benar membahayakan dirinya. Berteriak sambil mengatakan kata 'menerima' bisa saja membuat ibu Sasuke salah paham dan membuat wanita berusia hampir setengah abad itu berasumsi bahwa si bungsu kini telah memiliki kekasih.

"Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? ini bukan saatnya untuk membahas menerima atau menolak," ujar Sasuke. "Ini tentang surat yang kau berikan padaku dan tentang Haruno Sakura yang masih berada di taman dekat sekolah tadi sore."

Sesuai ekspetasi, wajah kekhawatiran dan kebingungan Uzumaki Naruto akhirnya muncul di sebrang sana. Lelaki itu pasti juga merasakan kekhawatiran karena Haruno Sakura yang pada saat itu masih berada di taman walaupun jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam lebih. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tahu perihal permintaan perempuan itu di dalam surat dan memilih untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Haruno Sakura yang masih setia untuk menunggu kehadiran si penerima surat. Yang pada saat itu, mereka asumsikan bahwa si penerima surat adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Bukanlah Uchiha Itachi.

Tapi kali ini keadanya berbeda. Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Kesalah pahaman Naruto ketika menerima surat tersebut dari Haruno Sakura adalah inti dari permasalahan ini. Dan andaikan saja Naruto memiliki naluri sekuat Nara Shikamaru, semua ini tak akan terjadi di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Apa yang se—"

"—temui aku di depan rumahku."

Sasuke kembali menutup jendela kamarnya dan menarik tirai berwarna hitam namun tidak terlalu hitam miliknya itu. Berlari kecil meraih jaket, dompet dan ponsel miliknya yang berada di sembarang tempat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sasuke, ia benci dengan kebiasannya yang buruk karena selalu menyimpan barang sembarangan. Berfikir bahwa ia bisa mengingat semua letak barangnya dengan detail hanya karena kemampuan mengingatnya sangat menajubkan adalah sebuah kesalahan untuk momen seperti ini.

Setelah semuanya siap, Sasuke berlari menuju ruang tamu yang berada di lantai satu. Selama langkah kakinya menuju ruang tamu, otaknya berfikir keras untuk mencari sebuah alasan yang cocok ketika keluarganya bertanya apa yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin jika Sasuke harus bercerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Mengingat kembali fakta bahwa semua yang ia lakukan sekarang tengah menyangkut sesosok perempuan. Karena ia tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi jika ibunya mengetahui hal itu.

Baru saja setengah kalimat masuk akal yang Sasuke persiapkan ketika sampai di ruang tamu nanti, sebuah suara berat milik Itachi yang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang membuat Sasuke terpaksa berhenti melangkahkan kedua tungkainya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi dengan posisi layaknya seorang guru piket yang baru saja menggagalkan rencana seorang siswa nakal untuk membolos pelajar di halaman belakang sekolah yang memang sangat terkenal dijadikan tempat seperti itu. Menggantikan posisi rooftop yang biasanya sering dijadikan tempat bolos di sekolah lain.

"Aku dan Naruto akan pergi kerumah Kiba," tutur Sasuke yang jelas-jelas sangat berbeda jauh dari runtunan kalimat berisi omong kosong yang telah persiapkan sedari tadi jika menghadap kedua orang tuanya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu tenang, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia sedang berbohong di hadapan kakaknya yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh ayahnya ketika acara pertemuan dimana-mana itu. "Mereka membutuhkan bantuanku untuk mengerjakan soal kimia."

Si Sulung Uchiha itu mengernyit untuk beberapa detik. Mendengar alasan adiknya untuk pergi keluar di malam hari seperti ini sedikit membuat dirinya curiga—ah, tidak, Itachi lebih merasakan perasaan tidak percaya akan apa yang telah terjadi di hadapannya. Ia menganggap semua ucapan Sasuke tentang membantu Uzumaki Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba di malam-malam seperti ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Bukan tanpa alasan seorang Uchiha Itachi yang berstatus sebagai guru fisika di sekolah adiknya ini berfikir bahwa hal itu adalah keajaiban. Selama ia bekerja sebagai guru fisika di kelas Sasuke tahun lalu, Uzumaki Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba selalu menjadi sasaran hangat para guru di setiap mata pelajaran yang ada. Itachi hanya mengetahui sebuah alasan berbentuk 'kemalasan' yang mereka perbuat sampai akhirnya membuat mereka berakhir menjadi santapan para guru setiap harinya.

Itachi mengenal baik adiknya sejak lahir dan ketika ia tumbuh besar menjadi seorang remaja. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang mau membantu jika itu menyebalkan. Apalagi, ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Membuat si bocah Uzumaki dan Inuzuka mengerti dalam pelajaran kimia hanya dalam sehari terdengar begitu mustahil.

"Waktu adalah segalanya, Aniki," Gumam Sasuke sembari mengambil langkahnya kembali untuk menyusuri anak tangga dan melesat pergi dari hadapan kakaknya. Ia meloncati tiga tangga sekaligus yang langsung membuat kedua telapak kaki Sasuke yang berbalut sendal rumah itu mencium lantai satu. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan pandangan Itachi, Sasuke menoleh sebentar untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Bilang pada Ibu dan Ayah kalau aku akan baik-baik saja."

Diiringi suara tertutupnya pintu rumah, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusuri anak tangga dengan perlahan. Kemudian memilih berdiam diri di depan jendela rumah yang langsung menghadap kearah halaman depan rumah. Manik matanya memperhatikan begitu serius dua sosok orang terdekatnya sekaligus muridnya yang tengah bercengkrama di depan sana. Kedua wajah lelaki tersebut menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran—walaupun adiknya terlihat tidak terlalu peduli. Pembicaraan mereka terlihat begitu serius, terbukti dari rengutan yang menciptakan perempatan di dahi milik Naruto. Mau tidak mau membuat Itachi ikut mengernyit karena rasa penasaran akan sesuatu yang bukan urusannya mulai kambuh.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, kedua sosok itu pun menghilang dari hadapan Itachi. Mereka berlari kearah gerbang komplek yang berada di barat rumah keluarga Uchiha. Meninggalkan seorang Uchiha Itachi yang kini telah terkukung oleh perasaan ingin tahunya.

Hanya satu yang bisa mengatasi perasaan ini.

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah: menyesap benda batangan di malam hari dengan ditemani secangkir kopi.

"Harusnya bukan aku yang kau salahkan, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh kearah kanan untuk menatap Naruto yang tengah berlari di sebelahnya. Peluh keringat terlihat mulai bercucuran di pelipis sahabatnya itu. Nafasnya masih terdengar begitu teratur, mengingat bahwa Naruto adalah seorang anggota dari club futsal di sekolah.

Tidak jauh berbeda dari kondisi Naruto, Sasuke juga merasakan bahwa beberapa butir keringat ikut menghiasi wajahnya karena rasa lelah yang luar biasa mulai menyeruap di tubuhnya. Angin malam yang sedari tadi menyambut mereka berdua kini berganti menjadi menyiksa. Rasa mual di bagian lambungnya kembali Sasuke rasakan. Nafasnya berubah tidak teratur—terengah-engah—hanya karena rasa sakit yang lama-lama berubah menjadi luar biasa ini.

"Kau benar," ujar Sasuke disela langkah kakinya yang bisa dibilang memiliki tempo cepat namun tidak bisa dibilang ia sedang berlari. "Ini kesalahan Haruno Sakura."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang setuju bahwa Haruno Sakura lah yang salah. Bukan dirinya.

"Kesalahannya untuk memberikannya padamu."

Bagus. 100 point untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu membuat orang-orang terbang hanya untuk beberapa detik saja. Uzumaki Naruto harus memberikan laporan kepada Yamanaka-sensei tentang kondisi psikologi Sasuke yang menjadi-jadi.

Uzumaki Naruto berdecak pelan ketika mendengar lanjutan ucapan Sasuke tentang perdebatan siapa yang salah di peristiwa ini. Menurut anak tunggal keluarga Uzumaki ini, kesalahan bukan terletak di dirinya. Ini kesalahan Haruno Sakura yang hanya mengatakan kepada dirinya untuk memberikan surat itu kepada 'Uchiha-san'. Karena yang Naruto ketahui sejauh ini, hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya murid yang mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari Itachi—selain Sasuke, tentunya.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti begitu saja ketika tersadar bahwa di depan sana—taman dekat sekolah—tidak ada sosok Haruno Sakura yang mereka cari. Tidak ada tas sekolah maupun sekelibat seragam dan rambut mencoloknya di taman sana.

Sasuke merasakan kelegaan mulai menyeruap menggantikan perasaan khawatir yang tadinya ia rasakan selama perjalanan menuju taman ini. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa perasaan khawatir masih berada di dalam sana ketika sadar bahwa masih ada kemungkinan tentang Haruno Sakura yang tengah dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena keadannya yang memburuk.

"Ah, Naruto-san?"

Sasuke maupun si pemilik nama terkesiap. Kemudian berputar cepat dan membelalakan kedua mata mereka masing-masing ketika sadar bahwa sosok gadis yang mereka cari-cari sekaligus gadis yang berhasil membuat Sasuke menunda aktifitas belajarnya kini tengah berdiri sambil membawa satu kantung belanjaan berukuran kecil yang berisi satu potong roti.

Haruno Sakura membenarkan posisi tas sekolahnya sebelum berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang baru ia kenal ini. "Ada perlu apa kemari?"

Sebelum hal yang buruk terjadi karena Naruto sudah membuka mulutnya dan berakhir menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke cepat-capet menunjuk gedung sekolah yang berada tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka berdiri. "Naruto meninggalkan sesuatu di kelas. Kau sendiri?"

Awalnya, Haruno Sakura hanya terdiam. Berfikir begitu keras untuk menyusun kalimat kebohongan kepada kedua pemuda ini. Tanpa tahu menahu bahwa keduanya sudah tahu apa yang terjadi disini. "Untuk bertemu Ino."

"Ah, kekasih Sai?" tanya Naruto yang secara tidak langsung berhasil membantu Sakura untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Dan jika boleh jujur juga, Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menyelamatkan Sakura dan membuat Sasuke sedikit bernafas lega tanpa alasan.

Sakura mengangguk setuju atas pertanyaan Naruto. Memberi konfrimasi tentang hubungan sahabatnya dengan teman sekelas Naruto yang sempat menjadi kabar hangat di sekolah hanya karena mereka terlihat berduaan di lapangan sekolah setelah anggota pemandu sorak melakukan kegiatan latihan. Saat itu sebenarnya ada Sakura disana, hanya saja tidak disengaja dirinya pergi dari lapangan di saat Sai datang. Sungguh kebetulan yang kelewatan.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka—mengabaikan suara lalu-lalang alat transportasi disekitar—dan langsung bertanya to the point. Ia terlalu malas untuk bertele-tele dalam hal meminta Sakura untuk segera pulang dan menyudahi usaha menunggu kakaknya yang jelas-jelas tidak akan datang ke taman ini.

Sakura tidak merasa curiga atas pertanyaan teman Naruto yang belum sempat ia ketahui namanya itu. Karena sebelum lelaki itu bertanya kapan ia pulang, Sakura memang memiliki niatan untuk pulanh sebelum ibunya menghujaninya dengan amukan karena pulang terlambat. "Sekarang, bagaimana dengan kalian? Masih ingin ke sekolah?"

Naruto memilih diam. Dan membiarkan sahabatnya yang mengambil alih kuasa suasana disini. Karena jika ia tahu apa sebenarnya maksud dari semua perilaku Sasuke sekarang, ia tidak akan diam layaknya nyamuk diantara Sasuke dan Sakura seperti saat ini.

Sasuke menggerakan dagunya kearah gedung sekolah yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka, bermaksud menjelaskan bahwa dirinya dan Naruto akan kembali ke sekolah—terdengar begitu berbeda dari alasannya ketika berhadapan dengan Itachi tadi—dan membawa barang Naruto yang tertinggal di kelas paling pojok di atas sana.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku duluan." pamit Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya kemudian langsung mengambil satu langkah dan diikuti langkah berikutnya untuk menjauhi kedua sosok lelaki itu. Berjalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Beruntung bagi Sakura ketika sadar bahwa jalanan masih begitu ramai dengan pejalanan kaki selain dirinya. Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk membuat Sakura takut, dan juga tidak ada alasan khusus baginya untuk tidak bisa mengunjungi salah satu café yang berada tidak jauh dari stasiun dan membeli beberapa potong roti lainnya.

Sosok itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya ketika langkah kaki Sakura mengambil gestur berbelok di belokan sebrang jalan sana yang terlihat masih ramai karena suasana Tokyo memang selalu hidup setiap saat—walaupun letak lokasi mereka lebih bisa dibilang pinggiran Tokyo.

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan hasrat umtuk menghela nafasnya lega kali ini. Menahan sesuatu apalagi ini tentang bernafas sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Ia memang butuh usaha keras untuk tidak menghela nafasnya kala Haruno Sakura masih berada di dekatnya, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan usaha keras untuk membuat gadis itu pulang.

Dan ketika ia menghela nafasnya lega, Sasuke sadar. Selama ia berdiri disini, ia terlalu banyak menahan nafasnya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengambil alih tempat di saku jaketnya. Kemudian sedikit menguap sedikit sebelum mengambil langkah berbalik menuju arah rumahnya. "Ayo pulang, Teme."

Naruto tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke dan memilih diam berdiri di posisinya. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus menahan bibirnya untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke tentang apa tujuan selama ini. Apa tujuan Sasuke untuk berbohong kepada Sakura. Apa tujuan Sasuke untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi disini—tentang surat cinta yang salah alamat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau recanakan?" tanya Naruto langsung terhadap inti. Membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung berhenti berjalan.

Untuk sesaat hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Kali ini benar-benar sebuah keheningan—tidak ada suara alat transportasi atau gelak tawa pejalan kaki.

"Menutupi semua kesalahanmu."

"Itu bukan jawaban yang aku harapkan. bukankah lebih baik kita beritahu apa yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura-chan?" tutur Naruto sedikit geram. Melihat sahabatnya yang terus menerus mengukung dirinya sendiri di dimensi kelelahan dan menanggung semua beban sendirian—sama seperti sekarang—membuat Naruto benar-benar kesal bukan main.

Apa gunanya seorang sahabat jika kau terus menerus membuat jarak dinding kepada setiap orang?

—itu Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki yang selalu membiarkan dirinya menghadapi sesuatu sendirian. Tidak bercerita, dan memilih untuk membatin sendirian. Karena menurut Sasuke, hal ini memiliki banyak manfaat untuk dirinya maupun orang di sekitarnya.

Sasuke menoleh dari pundaknya, berbisik kepada Naruto dengan nada yang tegas.

"Dia telah mencintai orang yang salah."

— _**Next**_ —

 **. . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **UPDATE LAMA BANGET YA ?**

 **yaampun maaf, asli ini mah sibuk pisan gangerti saya juga guru tega nyuruh ini itu** —

 **sebenernya untuk chapter ini tuh ga sampe sini aja rencananya. maksudnya, ya gitu pokoknya. tbc-nya ga sampe pas bagian saskey ngomong itu. cuman karena saya sendiri mikir, kalau emang mau sampe bagian blablabla, bakal lama lagi updatenya ;;A;;  
**

 **jadi ya. . . minta maaf ya kawan-kawan yang baca-**

 **review dan story vote saya tunggu dengan senang hati. kalau milih untuk jadi _siders_ ya gapapa . . .**

 **review kritik dan saran juga saya tunggu! terimaakasih.**

 **[ 4.770 Word(s) ]**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Letter

by dimexsion

Disclaimer © 岸本 斉史

He own character(s); me own the story line.

サスサク— うちはサスケ & 春野 / うちは サクラ

Rating: T

A/N : **Out Of Character** , An **alternative universe** , **Typo(s)** , _((((bahasa ancur)))))_

Summary : "Dan jika hal itu memang terjadi, apa kau akan berakhir dengan bahagia seperti ini?" —Sasuke U. / Tentang kecorobohan dan kesalahpahaman seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang membuat sahabatnya— Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan surat cinta dari Haruno Sakura dan juga berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta terhadap gadis itu.

— ✿ ✿ ✿ —

* * *

 _Dan untuk kali ini saja, bolehkan ia berfikir atas landasan hati dan memihak kepada hatinya seperti saat ini?_

 _# 3 Love Letter_

* * *

Terhitung 48 jam berlalu sejak kejadian surat cinta salah alamat terjadi—artinya sudah tepat dua hari Sasuke berakhir stress memikirkan semua kejadian yang ia dapatkan di hari ulang tahunnya hanya karena seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Dua hari berusaha melupakan semua yang menimpanya bukanlah hal yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah, sangat melelahkan malahan. Keinginan untuk melupakan dan membuang jauh-jauh semua kemungkinan tentang Sakura akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kemungkinan Itachi juga akan tahu tentang hal ini selalu menghantuinya.

Dan efeknya sangatlah buruk. Semua konsentrasinya terhadap semua mata pelajaran mulai runtuh sejak hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Sakura di taman dekat sekolah. Bukan hanya dua kemungkinan itu saja yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya, ucapan sahabatnya ketika perjalanan pulang menuju rumah kemarin malam malah semakin membuat Sasuke stress bukan main.

"Berhentilah bersikap kau adalah seorang pahlawan disini."

Bukan—Naruto salah besar tentang asumsinya kali ini. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi tokoh utama di cerita ini. Apalagi menjadi seorang pahlawan sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Naruto saat matahari mulai memberikan posisinya kepada bulan di langit sana satu hari yang lalu.

Tetapi, harus Sasuke akui satu hal dari kebenaran ucapan Naruto kepadanya itu. Apa sebenarnya yang ia rencanakan sampai akhirnya ia berakhir menjadi pembohong disini? di ceritanya? atau bahkan di cerita Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Itachi yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat dekat walaupun hanya saat kakaknya itu melewati lorong kelas A atau di ruang guru sekalipun.

Bukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke jika tidak memikirkan reaksi apa yang ia dapatkan jika mengambil langkah aksi seperti ini.

Jawabannya terdengar simpel, namun berhasil membuat otak dan hati berteriak mengatakan bahwa mereka menyerah untuk berfikir dan berkelahi hanya untuk menemukan jawaban yang kongruen dengan keduanya.

Sasuke berfikir bahwa Haruno Sakura bukanlah wanita yang mampu mengerti kakaknya dari setiap sudut pandang. Ia berfikir seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan, ia mengenal Itachi sejak dirinya lahir hingga tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja dan bukan—remaja—lagi. Semua kisah Itachi dalam kategori apapun ia tahu—mengingat bahwa Itachi adalah type orang yang terbuka—secara detail. Kisah masa lalunya pun ia tahu.

Dan alasan 'masa lalu' 'lah yang membuat Sasuke begitu yakin bahwa bukan Haruno Sakura yang dapat mengerti kakaknya lebih dari keluarga dan seseorang yang ia kenal walaupun hanya dengan sekali pertemuan.

Dan kalau boleh jujur tentang satu hal, Sasuke sedikit tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Itachi dalam persoalan seperti ini. Ia malah lebih mengkhawatiri si subjek wanita pertama di masalah ini. Sasuke memang tidak ingin dan tidak suka jika Itachi akan berakhir bersama Sakura. Tetapi, ia lelaki.

Berjanji di atas janji suci antara ia dan Tuhan, Sasuke berjanji tidak akan melukai siapapun manusia bergender wanita di hidupnya.

Dan alasan itulah yang membuat dirinya semakin stress bukan main. Permainan yang ia buat malah membuat Si Tuan kewalahan. Bisa dibilang, senjata makan tuan.

Ia tidak suka Haruno Sakura berakhir bersama Uchiha Itachi.

Ia memiliki segudang alasan mengapa ia tidak menyukai Haruno Sakura berakhir bersama Uchiha Itachi.

Tapi, ia tidak memiliki satu pun cara untuk membuat Haruno Sakura menyerah dalam perjuangan cintanya kepada Uchiha Itachi.

Konsentrasinya semakin memburuk lama kelamaan. Terbukti dari dedaunan yang berada di depannya sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka berasal. Masih begitu setia untuk mencium tanah halaman samping gedung pertama sekolah. Mengabaikan sapuan tidak berarah dari si pemegang sapu. Benar-benar bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya selalu mengerahkan konsentrasinya di setiap kegiatan yang ia lakukan.

"Aku mendengar banyak laporan dari beberapa guru tentang turunnya si genius Sasuke dua hari belakangan ini."

Sasuke otomatis menoleh ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara berat khas Uchiha Itachi dari arah kanannya. Dan benar saja, sosok yang belakangan ini selalu ikut menghantuinya ini tengah berdiri tepat di belakang jendela. Kedua tangannya bertumpu kepada jendela yang sudah terbuka sejak awal Sasuke memulai kegiatan piketnya dari setengah jam yang lalu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membuang energiku hanya untuk berbicara." tutur Sasuke ketus seperti biasanya jika memang sedang berbicara dengan Itachi dan berada di lingkungan sekolah. Sandiwara satu tahun ini sudah benar-benar melekat dengan dirinya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis. Kedua matanya menatap begitu fokus sosok adiknya yang tengah melakukan pembersihan berujung tidak ada hasil sama sekali disana. "Jika melihat apa yang tengah kau lakukan sekarang, kau sudah membuang energimu hanya untuk menyapu debu dan udara."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, untuk kali ini ia setuju dengan ucapan Itachi. Ia mengakui hal itu karena ia sadar 100% bahwa ia hanya menyapu debu dan udara saja selama setengah jam terakhir ini.

Tidak kunjung mendapatkan respon berbentuk verbal dari adiknya, Itachi memilih untuk tertawa untuk menghangatkan suasana disekitar mereka maupun suasana hati adiknya yang akhir-akhir ini memburuk tanpa alasan. "Aku dengar, kakek akan mengunjungi ru—"

"—sensei!"

Itachi maupun Sasuke sama-sama menoleh kearah lorong sekolah yang tengah dipijaki oleh si sulung Uchiha. Awalnya, Sasuke tidak tahu menahu siapa yang baru saja memotong pembicaraan Itachi tentang kakeknya. Sampai akhirnya sosok yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengunjungi fikiran kacau Sasuke—atau bisa dibilang faktor mengapa fikiran Sasuke menjadi kacau—terlihat tengah berjalan cepat menuju Itachi sambil memeluk satu paket buku bercover hijau.

Ia tidak sendirian. Sosok anak dari guru bimbingan konseling yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pirang dan yang Sasuke tahu adalah kekasih teman sekelasnya juga ada disana.

"Sensei tidak mengajar?"

Uchiha Itachi tersenyum lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan gadis yang selalu menghantui Sasuke—Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum cerah sambil sedikit menunduk. Tangannya yang tadinya tidak bebas kini beralih status menjadi bebas ketika tangan itu bergerak untuk menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga miliknya sendiri. Persis seperti ketika Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu Sakura dari kejauhan di taman dekat sekolah.

Dan sialnya, untuk kali ini. Adegan gerak–gerik menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga itu terlihat jauh lebih anggun.

"Kenapa kalian disini? bukankah bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu?" tanya Itachi kepada Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Tidak sampai disitu, guru muda berstatus lajang ini berhasil membuat Sasuke tersadar dan mendapatkan dirinya sendiri sedang menahan nafas sedari tadi.

Kali ini bukan Sakura si gadis berbambut mencolok yang menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yamanaka Ino—putri dari Yamanaka Inoichi. "Tsunade-sensei membutuhkan bantuan kami untuk waktu yang lama, sensei."

"Sensei sendiri? Bukankah tidak ada rapat untuk hari ini?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang begitu santai. Kedua tangannya sudah kembali berstatus tidak bebas, membuat si pihak tidak dianggap—Uchiha Sasuke—merasa lega tanpa alasan.

Itachi otomatis menoleh menatap adiknya yang masih setia memegang sapu dan menatap tiga orang yang berbincang di lorong sekolah.

Merasa penasaran, Sakura dan Ino sama-sama menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang Itachi tunggu atau temani bukanlah seorang wanita. Hijau zambrut yang begitu manis milik Sakura melebar, meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa gadis yang sudah beberapa kali membuat dirinya kacau ini tengah terkaget bukan main karena dirinyalah alasan mengapa Itachi tercinta mereka tidak pulang.

Percaya atau tidak, ekspresi kaget yang berasal dari wajah Sakura hanya bertahan untuk beberapa detik dan tergantikankan oleh senyuman tipis namun harus Sasuke akui bahwa senyuman itu cukup manis.

"Ah, kau ternyata. Aku fikir siapa." tutur Sakura sambil mengganti posisinya menjadi menghadap Sasuke yang tengah berdiri bertumpu kepada sapu berukuran besar milik sekolah.

Kini giliran Itachi untuk menyiratkan rasa kaget di wajahnya. "Kalian saling kenal? sejak kapan?"

Baru sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan sesuatu kepada kakaknya, Sakura dengan mudahnya mendahului Sasuke terlebih dahulu menggunakan suara manisnya—pengakuan Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya tentang Sakura—yang tidak kalah dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu namanya, aku mengenalnya karena ia teman dekat Naruto-san."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke kembali mendapatkan dirinya tengah menahan nafasnya tanpa alasan. Entah karena debu halaman belakang yang berterbangan atau karena pengakuan gadis ini?

Sasuke yakin, bahwa hanya debu halaman belakang lah yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia selalu menahan nafasnya seperti ini.

Itachi tersenyum miring seperti biasanya. Tapi menurut Sasuke, senyuman itu memiliki arti khusus bahwa lelaki ini akan menjahilinya dan mempermalukannya di hadapan dua gadis sekaligus.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku perkenalkan siswa yang selalu mendapat nilai b- di pelajaran fisika ketika tahun pertama, Sasuke U—"

"Sasuke saja."

Mendengar pengakuan Sasuke yang berkata bahwa namanya hanyalah Sasuke saja, membuat Itachi mengernyit tidak mengerti. Tidak biasanya dan tidak seharusnya Sasuke menutupi identitasnya seperti ini. Yang biasa dan yang harus melakukan hal itu hanyalah dirinya—Uchiha Itachi.

Dewi Fortuna memihak pada Sasuke, tentu saja.

Kedua gadis ini sama sekali tidak memberikan pergerakan yang mencurigakan ketika Sasuke menyela ucapan Itachi. Mereka malah tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk santai—terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali dan hanya terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang berada di sampingnya, bukan hadapannya.

Sasuke tidak kecewa sama sekali dengan fakta di hadapan matanya itu. Ia malah merasakan kelegaan bukan main di dalam hatinya. Kemungkinan tentang kebeneran surat tersebut bisa saja tidak diketahui oleh tiga orang di depannya ini. Reputasinya sebagai siswa terpopuler di mading sana memang tidak berefek sama sekali kepadanya. Karena bisa Sasuke akui satu hal, mading yang berisi berita sekolah tetapi tidak mencakup prestasi sekolah itu selalu sepi oleh siswi maupun siswa. Jadi ya, mading itu sudah tereleminasi sebagai alasan Sakura tahu kebohongan Sasuke dan Naruto tentang surat cinta tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya, Sensei!" pamit Sakura dengan senyuman yang selalu mengembang menit-menit terakhir ketika ia berdiri diantara Uchiha bersaudara ini. Sakura bukanlah gadis yang kejam, ia tidak lupa menolehkan lagi kepalanya menatap Sasuke sambil masih tersenyum. "Sasuke-san, kami duluan ya!"

Mengangguk saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa adalah respon yang Sasuke berikan kepada Sakura. Terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan kata yang cocok namun tidak menghancurkan pandangan Itachi tentang dirinya.

Berbeda dengan adiknya, Itachi memberikan respon berbentuk ucapan panjang lebar mengundang tawa—bagi Sakura dan Ino—selama kedua gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi lokasi Uchiha bersaudara.

Sepeninggalnya kedua sosok itu, Sasuke otomatis langsung melanjutkan lagi kegiatan piketnya. Kali ini, ia tidak lagi menyapu debu dan udara saja. Setelah melihat Itachi dan Sakura dengan keadaan biasa-biasa saja tanpa ada pergerakan bahwa mereka mengetahui kebohongan surat cinta itu, keadaan fisik maupun batin Sasuke mulai membaik. Walaupun hanya sedikit saja.

"Ada apa dengan kau?"

Sasuke menoleh. Tidak menyangka kakaknya ini masih begitu setia untuk berdiri di posisi yang sama, tidak mau mengangkat kakinya sama sekali dari lorong gedung pertama sekolah. Dari sorot matanya, lelaki berumur dua puluh empat tahun ini menuntut Sasuke untuk menjelaskan maksud dari pengakuannya tadi.

Ia tidak terkaget sama sekali jika kakaknya akan menanyakan tentang hal itu. Karena cepat atau lambat, sifat Itachi yang paling ia benci akan kembali muncul seperti insiden empat tahun silam.

"Bukan urusanmu."

× × × Love Letter # 3 × × ×

Matahari sudah mulai bergerak turun dari langit ketika Sasuke mendapatkan dirinya tengah terdiam menatap keluar jendela kelas. Suasana kelas sudah lenggang sejak lima jam yang lalu ketika Sasuke mulai melaksanakan tugasnya di halaman samping gedung pertama sendirian. Seharusnya, ada Naruto disini. Tapi tampaknya untuk hari ini, Sasuke harus melepaskan lelaki penyebab surat cinta salah alamat terjadi itu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit karena suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan ibunya terjadi.

Sasuke bukanlah lelaki yang begitu kejam untuk tidak melepaskan Naruto dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

Helaan nafas pendek keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Menghiasi atmosfer kelas yang sunyi nan dingin itu. Fikirannya masih terus melayang-layang tentang semua kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Semuanya masih teringat dan terputar begitu jelas—tidak ada yang tertinggal sama sekali. Semua hal tentang pelajaran begitu mudahnya tergantikan hanya dengan jangka waktu satu hari. Semua kemungkinan; apa yang terjadi nantinya; dan Haruno Sakura lah yang kini menghiasi otaknya setiap saat.

Sama seperti ini, Sasuke seharusnya sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu dan membiarkan badannya mencium kasur yang empuk seperti kata otaknya. Tidak seharusnya Uchiha Sasuke berakhir seperti lelaki yang sedang gundah akan semua hal seperti ini. Terdiam di atas meja entah-milik-siapa dan menatap lapangan dengan oniks yang tidak menyiratkan perasaan apa-apa—kosong.

Oniksnya memang berkata, kosong.

Tapi, fikirannya aktif—seaktif Gunung Sakurajima.

Dan seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, fikiran Sasuke hanya terpaku pada tiga hal itu. Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya tiga hal itu. Hanya.

Sebagian dari dirinya mengatakan, tidak. Tidak untuk segala hal yang berhubungan tentang Haruno Sakura dan surat cinta salah alamat tersebut. Dan ya untuk segala sesuatu yang berhubungan tentang pelajaran dan masa depan.

Tumbuh besar dengan landasan atas otaknya, membuat Sasuke melawan kata hatinya besar-besaran sejak lama. Ia menutup mata dan telinganya ketika kata hati itu kembali terdengar. Ia sudah tuli untuk mendengar jeritan permohonan hatinya. Ia sudah buta untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi jika ia memilih kata hatinya.

Seiring waktu berlalu dan berhenti di detik ketika ia membuka mata saat matahari mulai menyapa dirinya lewat jendela kamar dua hari yang lalu, Sasuke sadar tentang suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan semua kebohongan rumit yang telah ia perbuat sampai akhirnya melibatkan banyak orang.

Ia memiliki beribu alasan untuk lebih memihak kata otaknya daripada kata hatinya: Mengabaikan kesalahannya dan kebohongannya kemudian membiarkan hal itu berakhir di bawa angin musim semi. Ia bisa melakukan hal itu. Namun, resiko di depan matalah yang akan menunggunya sampai akhir hayat.

Haruno Sakura akan berakhir tersakiti.

Ia juga memiliki beribu hak untuk memihak kata hatinya: Melanjutkan kebohongannya dan membuat Haruno Sakura menyerah kepada Uchiha Itachi. Ia bisa memilih hal itu. Namun, resiko yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan juga ada di depan matanya.

Uchiha Sasuke juga akan berakhir depresi bukan main karena memikirkan _how to make Haruno Sakura give up on Uchiha Itachi._

Dan untuk kali ini saja, bolehkan ia berfikir atas landasan hati dan memihak kepada hatinya seperti saat ini?

"Srek. . ."

Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu kedua kelas 11-C untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke kelasnya di sore menjelang malam seperti ini. Karena yang ia tahu, tidak banyak orang mau menghabiskan waktu mereka yang berharga di sekolah—apalagi jika berhubungan dengan gedung pertama sekolah. Tidak ada yang mau sama sekali melakukan hal seperti yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang, berdiam diri mengabaikan waktu dan kemungkinan akan bertemu mahluk tak berwujud disini.

Oniksnya melebar bukan main kali ini.

Orang kedua yang mau menghabiskan waktu di sekolah itu sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajahnya bersemu merah, Sasuke bisa melihatnya walaupun cahaya dari matahari sore sedikit menghalangi pandangannya. Satu tangannya memegang erat-erat tas sekolah khusus siswi yang berada di sampingnya. Pandangannya menatap lurus-lurus apa yang berada di hadapannya. Dan bisa dibilang, siswi itu menatap Sasuke yang kini telah berganti posisi menjadi berdiri menghadap pintu kedua kelas—lokasi dimana siswi itu berdiri.

Dengan kondisi seperti ini, malah membuat Haruno Sakura merasakan takut dan lega secara bersamaan yang tidak ia pernah ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Kedatangannya kemari hanyalah untuk menemui Uzumaki Naruto dan menanyakan perihal surat cinta yang ia titipkan. Tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang ia temui ketika sudah menaiki belasan anak tangga demi menuju kelas 11-C yang menyeramkan karena hawa dinginnya, malah sesosok Sasuke yang ia temui kali ini.

Ia takut karena awalnya ia mengira bahwa Sasuke adalah sosok hantu penunggu gedung pertama yang sering dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya. Dan ia begitu lega karena apa yang berada di hadapannya hanyalah sahabat Uzumaki Naruto.

Sosok Sasuke memang dalam keadaan back light, melawan cahaya sore dan membuat wajahnya sedikit tidak jelas dari jarak sejauh ini. Tapi Sakura begitu yakin bahwa apa yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sasuke karena kaki lelaki itu menginjak lantai kelas. Ia tidak terbang.

Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Ia yakin bahwa sosok di hadapannya adalah Haruno Sakura dengan alasan yang logis dan tidak berhubungan dengan dunia mistis. Karena warna rambutnya yang mencoloklah, Sasuke begitu percaya diri bahwa itu hanyalah Haruno Sakura.

"Maaf.. apa Naruto-san ada disini?"

Sakura merasa bodoh ketika mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri yang jelas-jelas memiliki jawaban di depan mata. Karena sejauh mata memandang semua sudut kelas 11-C, hanya ada ia dan Sasuke yang tengah berada di ruang kelas lelaki ini. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak bisa mengklaim bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua disini dengan mudah, karena ia melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa dirinya hanya berdiri di ambang pintu kelas, bukan di dalam kelas.

Sasuke menggeleng santai sambil mengambil posisi bersender ke jendela kelas. Semakin membuat wajah tampan Sasuke menjadi buram karena posisi back lightnya itu.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "Ah, kalau begitu, Arigatou Sasuke-san." ujar Sakura dengan nada suara yang tidak jauh dari kata manis—walaupun tidak semerdu dan semanis ketika gadis ini berbicara dengan Itachi—kemudian mengambil satu langkah mundur dan baru saja hendak menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke ketika lelaki itu memanggil namanya dengan lantang namun terdengar santai.

"Sakura."

Tanpa sadar atau bisa dibilang refleks, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan untuk menatap Sasuke yang masih setia dengan posisinya. Walaupun kini kedua tangannya ia simpan di dalam saku celana seragam. Wajahnya masih tidak jelas, dan alasannya masih sama—back light.

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu ramen paling enak di sekitar sini."

Kesempatan seperti ini tidak bisa Sasuke sia-siakan begitu saja dengan mudahnya. Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat gadis ini menyerah pada Itachi. Membuat gadis ini beralih pada lelaki lain adalah satu dari dua cara yang baru terfikirkan oleh Sasuke sampai detik ini. Dan lelaki yang akan Sasuke korbankan menjadi pelarian adalah teman kakaknya sendiri, Sasori.

Apa salahnya menjodohkan mereka berdua? toh Sakura menyukai Itachi yang jelas-jelas memiliki perbedaan umur yang jauh itu. Sebagai catatan, Sasori dan Itachi memiliki umur yang sama. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya karena mereka sama dari segi penampilan. Tampan dan pintar. Bukankah hal itu yang menjadikan alasan Sakura untuk menyukai kakaknya?

"Apa... kau mengajakku berkencan, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke ragu sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk setuju. "Mengapa tidak?"

× × × Love Letter #3 × × ×

Makan malam—atau kencan—dadakan ini benar-benar di luar ekspetasi seorang Sasuke. Ia sengaja membawa Sakura untuk makan malam di Ichiraku dan merelakan dompetnya sedikit menipis untuk membelikan gadis itu satu porsi sedang ramen rasa tomyam hanya untuk menunggu kehadiran Sasori yang setiap harinya selalu mengunjungi Ichiraku.

Walaupun harus Sasuke akui satu hal, ia menikmati 'kencan'nya ini.

Membicarakan banyak hal dengan gadis ini selama kurang lebih satu jam terdengar menjadi kegiatan yang tergolong membosankan jika mengingat kebiasaan Sasuke yang tidak pandai mencari topik jika itu bukan dengan Naruto yang pandai mencari topik apapun. Tapi untuk kali ini, Sasuke belum pernah menikmati percakapan seperti ini kecuali dengan keluarga dan Naruto. Pandangannya tidak teralihkan dari apa yang berada di hadapannya.

Memilih untuk menatap kegiatan Sakura yang sedang melahap ramen tomyam itu dan sedikit mengharapkan gadis berambut sebahu ini akan melakukan hal yang berhasil membuat Sasuke manahan nafasnya sendiri karena keanggunan bukan main dari pesona Sakura; menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Dan hal itulah yang menjadikan Sasuke sempat lupa akan alasan utamanya mengapa ia mengajak Sakura 'kencan' di Ichiraku. Otaknya yang menyadarkan dan hatinya yang menolak untuk mengingat fakta tersebut.

Dua jam pun berlalu, Sasori sama sekali tidak menampakan batang hidungnya di Ichiraku. Jarum jam pun sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan malam, membuat gadis yang tengah duduk di hadapan Sasuke terlihat gelisah. Yang berarti, Sakura sudah ingin kembali ke pelukan ibunya daripada harus menghabiskan satu sendok lagi ramen dan memaksakan tawa manisnya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. Menatap mangkuk ramen berukuran sedang milik Sakura dan si empu secara bergantian.

Sakura mengangguk sambil melirik jam tangan bermerek Baby-G berwarna pink miliknya yang melingkar begitu cocok di pergelangan tangannya. "Tentu, aku akan berakhir menjadi bubur jika sampai di rumah pukul sembilan malam." tutur Sakura sambil meraih tas sekolahnya, kemudian bangkit untuk menyudahi rasa sakit di pantatnya karena duduk terlalu lama.

Tanpa di harapkan, lampu Ichiraku yang bergelantungan di atas meja sempit yang dipilih Sakura tadi hampir saja mengenai kepala gadis itu sendiri jika Sasuke tidak langsung bergerak refleks untuk berdiri dan melindungi kepala Sakura dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ah." Sasuke meringis pelan merasakan panas yang tidak pernah ia perkirakan jika menyentuh lampu secara langsung tanpa perantara sama sekali. Rasa panas itu memang hanya terasa untuk beberapa detik, tapi kepanikan Sakura sangat bertahan lama dan lebih dari beberapa detik.

"Tanganmu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna. Tatapannya terfokus kepada tangan Sasuke yang tadi sempat menyentuh puncak kepalanya hanya demi melindunya dari lampu Ichiraku berbentuk lonjong. Tapi harus Sakura akui, cara telapak tangan Sasuke yang besar untuk melindunginya itu benar-benar berhasil membuat pipinya kembali bersemu merah.

Alasan berbeda. Orang yang sama.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan menandakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi nampaknya jika hanya sebuah gelengan dan diikuti senyuman tipis saja yang Sasuke perlihatkan, sama sekali tidak bisa mengembalikan raut wajah Sakura yang khawatir kembali ke raut wajah Sakura yang tenang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini rasanya tidak lebih menyebalkan daripada mendengarkan celotehan orang tua ketika kita pulang terlambat."

Ucapan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura akan tujuannya semula. Membuat gadis itu malah tersenyun kaku. Antara tidak ingin dan ingin pulang.

Mengerti dengan arti senyuman Sakura sekarang membuat Sasuke terpaksa untuk tersenyum tipis menandakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja bila Sakura pulang. Luka yang berada di tangannya bukanlah sebuah luka bakar, tidak lebih. Dan tidak akan membekas sama sekali.

"Tenanglah, tidak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan tantang tanganku," ujar Sasuke sambil meraih tasnya dengan tangan kiri yang tidak ia gunakan untuk melindungi kepala Sakura tadi. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari meja kecil nan sempit itu. "Ayo, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia mengangguk singkat sambil meraig tasnya juga. Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal di atas meja, Sakura berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan kasir dekat pintu masuk sana.

Lelaki penjaga kasir dan Sasuke terlihat akrab di mata Sakura ketika dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di samping lelaki bermarga tidak ketahui itu. Percakapan mereka memang tidak terlalu banyak, hanya seputar pelajaran dan dimana sosok seorang Naruto yang biasanya selalu datang bersama Sasuke. Tapi jika didengar lebih teliti, intonasi ucapan Sasuke ketika menjawab pertanyaan lelaki penjaga kasir itu lebih santai daripada ketika berbincang dengan Sakura tadi. Membuat Sakura berasumsi bahwa Sasuke dan Si Kasir memang sudah berteman dekat.

Sampai akhirnya si kasir mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, seakan baru sadar bahwa ada sosok lain yang datang bersama Sasuke. Awalnya hanya sebuah wajah mengernyit tidak mengerti yang berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar yang memiliki arti bahwa si kasir mencium sebuah gosip terbaru untuk meramaikan Ichiraku yang selalu ramai dikunjungi para siswi dari sekolah manapun hanya untuk bertemu Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hai? Kau teman Sasuke-kun?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Sakura ingin sekali mengernyit ketika mendengar kasir dengan wajah jauh dari kata tampan ini menyebutkan nama Sasuke dengan embel-embal 'kun'.

Sakura tertawa renyah, "Tentu saja."

Si kasir yang memiliki name tag Maguchi Hirobi ini terlihat menahan tawanya sambil menatap Sasuke. Tatapannya bisa diartikan dengan mudah oleh Sasuke, terbukti dari rengekan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa apa yang Maguchi Hirobi fikirkan dan lihat hanyalah salah pamah semata.

Jika Sakura hitung lewat hitungan detik, pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Maguchi sudah menghabiskan 125 detik atau 2 menit lebih. Dan pertengkaran mereka selama 2 menit itu tidak pernah berubah, hanya tentang kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. Benar-benar memgundang Sakura untuk merusak statusnya sebagai gadis lemah lembut.

Tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh lengan Sasuke, wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin segera pulang dan secara tidak langsung meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti berdebat. Jari jemarinya yang lembut itu membuat Sasuke bergedik ngeri karena merasakan jari itu meremas lengannya dengan kuat. Mata berhias warna oniks yang khas itu tidak tinggal diam—membulat sempurna menatap Sakura dan tangan gadis itu yang menyentuh lengannya.

Jika boleh jujur tentang diri Sasuke, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan kontak fisik dengan seorang perempuan selain ibunya seorang.

"Ah, kau ingin pulang?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan mantap dari Sakura. Merasa pilihannya benar, Sasuke sama sekali tidak melirik Maguchi lagi. Memilih untuk memutar badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan tangan Sakura yang masih menyentuh lengannya. Mengabaikan getaran ataupun hal lainnya yang kini tengah mengunjungi setiap senti organ dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Sungguh reaksi yang luar biasa.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya, Takechi-san!"

Sasuke berdecak pelan mendengar teriakan Maguchi dari dalam Ichiraku yang tampaknya sedang menyindir seorang Sasuke karena langsung pergi melangkah keluar tanpa sama sekali menoleh ataupun berpamitan kepada Maguchi yang berstatus kakak tingkatnya pada saat SMP. Berteriak memanggil Takechi Nagoya si pegawai magang dan berpamitan adalah salah satu hal yang paling sering Maguchi lakukan jika Sasuke datang ke Ichiraku.

"Akan aku e-mail."

"sakurasemkai "

Sasuke otomatis menoleh menatap Sakura yang tengah berjalan santai di sampingnya. Tangannya sudah tidak lagi berada di lengan Sasuke. Kini kedua tangan itu sudah bertautan di belakang punggung Sakura sendiri. Wajahnya sudah berubah lebih santai daripada saat di Ichiraku, dan bisa Sasuke simpulkan sedikit hal tentang Haruno Sakura: Ia tidak menyukai tempat yang sepi.

Sadar akan tatapan lelaki yang mengajaknya untuk makan malam—atau kencan—kini tengah menatapnya dengan intens, membuat Sakura menoleh sambil memasang wajah bertanya-tanya.

Di saat yang bersamaan—bahkan di detik yang sama—dengan tatapan Sakura yang membalas tatapannya membuat dirinya tersadar bahwa ia baru saja menyuarakan fikirannya tentang rencana menghubungi Maguchi ketika selesai mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan stasiun.

Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah hidung, berusaha menyembunyikan deru nafas yang kian cepat tanpa Sasuke sadari. "Ah, tidak."

Sakura awalnya terdiam, namun heningnya atmosfer diantara mereka tidak bertahan lama seperti biasanya. Tawa kecil Sakura menggantikan semua itu. Lelucon garing namun terdengar lucu bagi Sasuke dan Sakura juga ikut menemani tawa kecil itu. Bukan hanya sebuah gelak tawa manis nan lembut khas para gadis yang berada di antara mereka, tawa berat yang terdengar kecil khas para lelaki juga ikut menemani tawa gadis. Membuat sebuah perpaduan indah yang beradu dengan suara transpotasi; obrolan pejalan kaki; suara sepatu berhak tinggi dan hal lainnya.

"Bahkan aku hampir tertawa terbahak ketika McGonagall mengatakan—"

"—Why is it, when something happens, it is always you three?" tutur Sasuke ketika dirinya tidak sengaja atau bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja memotong pembicaraan Sakura tentang film fiksi yang diangkat dari novel best-seller karya J.K Rowling itu.

Sakura tertawa. Membuktikan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak memikirkan perihal Sasuke yang telah memotong pembicaraannya. Gadis ini terlalu sibuk dengan ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan tokoh Professor Minerva McGonagall di film seri ke-6.

Jika diperhatikan dan dianalisis dengan jelas, Sasuke kembali mendapatkan satu lagi informasi tentang Sakura selama perjalanan singkat menuju stasiun ini:

Haruno Sakura menyukai film ber-genre fantasi.

Perjalanan mereka terasa sangat singkat bagi Sasuke persis ketika Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan memutar sedikit badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Perbedaan tinggi mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat Sakura tidak perlu untuk mengadahkan wajahnya tinggi-tinggi. Hanya sedikit saja mengadah, manik mata mereka akan bertemu dan saling menatap untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Tapi entah kenapa, di mata Sasuke, senyuman itu memiliki arti terselubung yang sedang jauh-jauh si pemilik sembunyikan di sana. Dan kalau boleh mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini mengunjungi dan mengisi ruang kosong jauh di dalam sana itu kembali setelah menghilang lima jam yang lalu.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika Sakura berlalu begitu cepat dari hadapannya. Hanya lambaian kecil singkat yang hanya bisa Sasuke tunjukan kepada Sakura. Perasaan yang tadinya hilang, kini kembali mengunjunginya membuat Sasuke benar-benar berubah menjadi Non-Aktif Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah makan malam ini?

Seiring kedua tungkai itu berjalan menjauhi titik dimana Sasuke berdiri, pertanyaan itu semakin menggema di pikirannya. Semua tekanan itu makin terasa kala ingatannya kembali berputar tentang Sakura dan kebohongannya.

Dan jika memang seperti ini keadannya, hanya tidurlah yang bisa menenangkan Sasuke dan mengubahnya menjadi semula. Meninggalkan sosok The Greatest Depression Uchiha Sasuke seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang."

× × × Love Letter #3 × × ×

Malam ini cukup menyenangkan.

Makan malam di kedai Ichiraku bersama Sasuke yang baru ia kenal bukanlah ide buruk bagi Sakura. Walaupun awalnya Sakura sangat keberatan ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia mengajaknya untuk kencan dengan mudah. Benar-benar melupakan fakta bahwa mereka baru tahu nama masing-masing tadi siang.

Selama makan malam itu berlangsung, Sakura mau tidak mau harus mengakui satu hal tentang seorang Sasuke. Lelaki itu memang kaku, namun ia termasuk seorang lelaki pendengar yang baik. Selama satu jam lebih berbincang disana, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia lelah mendengar celotehan Sakura yang sangat random.

Lelaki itu hanya meresponnya dengan tawa kecil ataupun sederet kata tanya lainnya. Kadang juga, Sasuke terlihat menahan senyumnya ketika Sakura memberikan lelucon di saat dirinya sedang melahap satu sendok ramennya. Benar-benar mengundang tawa Sakura dan membuat gadis ini ingin melanjutkan lagi ceritanya.

Semua obrolan akan berubah menyenangkan jika memang berada di Kedai Ichiraku, kedai yang disebut Sasuke sebagai kedai pemilik ramen terenak di daerah dekat sekolah mereka.

Sakura bisa berasumsi seperti itu bukan hanya karena Sasuke yang mengatakan hal ini ketika lelaki itu mengajakanya untuk makan malam—atau kencan. Sakura memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Sebenarnya, ketika dirinya melangkahkan kedua tungkainya menuju kedai Ichiraku bersama Sasuke tadi bukanlah kala pertama kalinya kesana. Kunjungan tadi adalah kedua kalinya bagi Sakura mengunjungi tempat itu setelah sembilan bulan lamanya tidak mencicipi ramen kesukaan sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Sekaligus kedai yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan lelaki berambut merah yang ikut berpatisipasi dalam tumbuhnya perasaan suka Sakura kepada Itachi sensei dari awal.

Lelaki itu berasal dari distrik lain. Memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kerabat jauh Ino sekaligus sepupu Rei Gaara. Nama lengkap lelaki itu sedikit rumit, jadi Sakura hanya bisa mengingat nama panggilannya selama ini. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Sasori.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sakura sedikit mengharapkan kehadiran Sasori di Ichiraku ketika tahu Sasuke akan mengajaknya makan malam di sana. Setidaknya jika ada kehadiran Sasori diantara mereka, perasaan tidak enak yang sejak tadi sore mengukung dirinya sedikit demi sedikit akan menghilang.

Namun Tuhan berkata lain. Sasori sama sekali tidak menampakan batang hidungnya di Ichiraku. Tampaknya, lelaki bersurai merah itu tengah absen untuk menjadi mahasiswa pekerja paruh waktu di Ichiraku.

Tapi bukan berarti makan malam tadi membosankan. Kembali ke pernyataan yang tadi, Sasuke adalah orang yang kaku namun seorang pendengar yang baik.

Makan malam ini memang menyenangkan. Namun, bukan berarti mengenyangkan.

Salah satu tangan Sakura mendorong pelan pintu café langganannya untuk membeli roti isi setiap pulang sekolah. Café ini tidak terlalu ramai berhubung lokasinya memang terpencil. Café ini hanya terkenal di kalangan para pengguna stasiun Shibuya saja. Dan jika sekalinya ramai, para pengunjung mau tak mau harus merelakan dirinya berdiri selama setengah jam hanya untuk mendapatkan satu meja ataupun satu potong roti saja.

Manik matanya menjelajahi setiap jenis roti yang berjejer begitu manis dan harmonis di setiap susunannya. Roti bernama Chocolate Peanut Butter Cup Zucchini adalah roti incaran Sakura kali ini. Setelah mencari referensi roti yang tengah menjadi topik terhangat di salah satu blog terkenal, Sakura menjadikan roti dengan rasa dominan coklat ini sebagai incarannya. Benar-benar penasaran akan rada roti yang disebut oleh si penulis adalah roti paling renyah dan manis di bulan seperti ini.

Ketika tengah dalam fase yang begitu sibuk mencari-cari roti itu di setiap etalase yang ada, Sakura hampir tergelonjak kaget saat pundaknya disentuh oleh seseorang. Membuat Sakura otomatis menegakan tubuhnya dan memutarnya begitu cepat. Sangat was-was dengan kemungkinan bahwa orang yang menyentuh pundaknya adalah seorang lelaki tua pecinta murid SMA yang memang sedang marak di distriknya.

"Apa ini yang dinamakan takdir, Sakura?"

Hijau zamrudnya membelalak kaget bukan main. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan perasaan senang. Lidahnya pun begitu kelu untuk mengucapkan nama lelaki yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar yang mengakibatkan kedua matanya hilang ditelan sesuatu.

"Sensei?"

Itachi terlihat menahan tawanya, "Ini kedua kalinya kita bertemu disini 'kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Benar-benar tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Dirinya belum mempersiapkan mental maupun fisiknya untuk bertemu Itachi sensei. Dan sialnya, ini adalah kala kedua kalinya dirinya seperti ini di hadapan Itachi sensei. Di tempat yang sama persis dengan dua hari yang lalu.

"Hahaha, iya, sensei." ujar Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya.

Itachi menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah dengan dagu yang ia simpan di dagunya sendiri. Mengintimidasi seorang Sakura yang masih berbalut seragam untuk kedua kalinya ketika ia bertemu dengan siswi ini disini.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura?" tanya Itachi. "Maksudku, saat pertama kita bertemu disini, kau masih memakai seragam. Dan hari ini, atau pertemuan kedua kita, kau juga masih berseragam."

Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berteriak mengatakan bahwa pertemuan mereka sangatlah kebetulan semata. Kebetulan ketika dirinya pulang malam dengan berbalut seragam dan mengunjungi café ini, Itachi sensei selalu berada di sini.

"Sensei sendiri mengapa selalu disini ketika aku berkunjung menggunakan seragam?" tanya Sakura sambil sedikit memasang wajah cemberut khasnya. Berniat mencairkan suasana dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar begitu bodoh.

Itachi tertawa santai dan begitu lepas kelihatannya, "Sudah kukatakan, bukan? apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir?"

Entah apa alasannya, ataupun apa spesialnya ucapan Itachi sensei saat itu. Tapi hal itu berhasil membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah karena mendengar ucapan lelaki yang lebih tua daripadanya ini.

Itachi terlihat mengernyit ketika sadar bahwa wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah. Entah terlalu bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh, lelaki berusia dua puluh empat tahun ini malah mengajak Sakura untuk duduk dan membelikannya satu cangkir berisi teh manis.

Bagi Sakura, ini seperti sebuah _déjà vu_. Itachi sensei yang memerintahkannya untuk duduk manis di tempat duduk dekat jendela café dan menunggu lelaki itu yang terlihat sibuk mengantri untuk membelikan Sakura satu cangkir teh dan satu potong cheese cake. Suasana café yang sepi dan juga lampu yang remang-remang mengingatkannya tentang bagaimana ia hampir pingsan hanya karena bertemu Itachi sensei dua hari silam di café ini. Lantunan lagu The Beatles berjudul yesterday juga malah makin mendukung ingatan Sakura untuk mengingat kembali semua yang terjadi lusa kemarin.

Suasana dan lagu yang sama.

Benar-benar sebuah _déjà vu_.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Ini teh dan kuemu, Sakura." ujar Itachi seraya menarik kursi di depan Sakura dan duduk manis sambil menatap siswinya ini.

Tangan Sakura meraih secangkir berisi teh hangat yang baru saja Itachi sensei letakan di atas meja dengan perlahan. Sebelum benar-benar menyesap teh hangat itu, Sakura sedikit mengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap guru Fisikanya yang kini tengah menyesap satu mug berisi kopi hitam kesukaannya.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya, sensei."

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Tidak usah difikirkan, Sakura."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, senyuman tipis milik Itachi kini berubah menjadi sebuah penyakit menular yang begitu ampuh bagi Sakura. Membuat Sakura mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum tanpa alasan sebelum bibirnya menyentuh lingkaran pinggiran bibir cangkir.

"Ah, Sakura," Kembali Sakura menunda kegiatannya untuk menyesap teh hangat. Cara Itachi sensei memanggil namanya benar-benar membuat Sakura terdiam membeku dan bergetar hebat. Suaranya begitu lantang, namun terdengar santai. Sudah terlewat cukup untuk membuat kemungkinan Sakura akan jatuh pingsan di hadapannya. "Jika memang sedang tidak di kawasan sekolah, tidak usah memanggilku dengan kata sensei."

 **continue**

 **BOOM.**

 **SASUKE BAPER.**

 **SAKURA BAPER.**

 **AUTHOR JUGA BAPER. /asligananya.**

 **LAGILAGILAGI, momentnya creepy abis. berasa makan baso tahu tp udah dingin terus gapake sambel sama jeruk):**

 **ITASAKU sudah ada. tapi ya... silakan komen sendiri.**

 **lama update? lagi sibux. maklum, anak angkatan 01, senpai.  
**

 _don't forget to leave your response!  
_

 _with love,_

 _dimexsion_

 _ **review kalian bikin saya makin semangat, loh!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Love Letter

by dimexsion

Disclaimer © 岸本 斉史

He own character(s) ; me own the story line.

サスサク— うちはサスケ & 春野 / うちは サクラ

Rating: T

A/N : **Out Of Character** , An **alternative universe** , **Typo(s)** , _((((bahasa ancur)))))_

Summary : "Dan jika hal itu memang terjadi, apa kau akan berakhir dengan bahagia seperti ini?" —Sasuke U. / Tentang kecorobohan dan kesalahpahaman seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang membuat sahabatnya— Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan surat cinta dari Haruno Sakura dan juga berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta terhadap gadis itu.

* * *

 _Setiap detik ketika ada Sakura di sekitarnya, Sasuke begitu yakin, bahwa semua itu adalah_ _déjavu._

 _# 4 Love Letter_

* * *

Teriknya sinar matahari yang hampir memasuki posisi tepat di atas kepala berhasil membuat para siswa XI-C menghasilkan bulir keringat yang lebih banyak dari hari biasanya. Semua langkah kaki mereka yang memiliki tempo cepat semakin mendukung kulit masing-masing untuk memproduksi keringat lebih banyak. Mampu membuat setiap baju dari semua siswa terlihat basah kuyup ketika menggiring bola menuju gawang lawan.

Kejadian itu juga terjadi kepada Sasuke. Satu-satunya siswa yang paling membenci pelajaran Olahraga karena alasan tidak logis, ia tidak menyukai keringat. Apalagi, ketika keringat yang ia hasilkan sendiri sudah mulai menyabotase baju olahraganya dan hendak mengubahnya menjadi baju basah.

Sama seperti sekarang, ketika fase itu mulai terjadi di tengah permainan sepak bolanya, Sasuke tidak segan-segan untuk membuka baju olahraganya di tengah lapangan. Membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian setiap para siswi kelas lain yang berjalan melewati lapangan atau halaman belakang.

"Disini kosong!" teriak Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya ke udara. Menatap teman sekelasnya yang sedang membawa bola.

Sai mendengar teriakan Sasuke dan otomatis langsung menendang bola itu kuat. Membiarkan Si Uchiha mengambil alih permainan disini.

Sasuke menerimanya dengan lincah, kemudian langsung berlari menuju gawang di bagian kanan lapangan A. Semua hambatan berupa gangguan dari tim lawan begitu mudah dilewati Sasuke. Sebesar apapun ketidak sukaanya kepada pelajaran Olahraga, Sasuke tidak bisa dianggap remeh akan kemampuan otak dan kakinya yang selalu bisa bekerja sama dalam menganalisis pergerakan lawan.

Sebuah seringaian kecil muncul di wajah Sasuke ketika dirinya sudah mendekat dengan gawang lawan. Menandakan betapa optimisnya Sasuke bahwa ia akan membuat skor diantara mereka menjadi satu sama.

Persis ketika kaki Sasuke terangkat kebelakang untuk memberikan petunjuk kepada semua orang bahwa ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang, bola di hadapannya terbang melayang menjauhinya sebelum kaki Sasuke menyentuh bola tersebut.

Sasuke kalah cepat dengan Naruto.

Laki-laki ini tersenyum cerah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika Guy-sensei meniup peluitnya dan berteriak bahwa kejadian yang baru saja terjadi menghasilkan mode Out.

"Kau benar-benar, Dobe." ujar Sasuke disela nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Naruto, menjadikan sahabatnya ini sebuah tumpuan semata.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu kemampuanmu akan buyar ketika mendekati gawang. Dan percayalah, aku menyerangmu disini atas ideku sendiri, bukan dari Shikamaru." tutur Naruto sambil sesedikit membanggakan dirinya dalam kalimat terakhir ucapannya.

"Kau selalu seper—"

"—Sasuke! Giliran kau." teriakan Sai membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau menghentikan aktifitas istirahatnya menggunakan bahu Naruto sebagai tumpuan. Sasuke berlari kecil menuju pinggiran lapang dimana Guy- _sensei_ berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak meraih bola yang berada di samping guru olahraganya itu. Kemudian berjalan menuju sudut lapangan untuk menendang bola dan mengarahkannya kepada timnya, atau lebih tepatnya kepada Sai. Anggota satu timnya yang hanya Sasuke percayai kemampuannya.

Layaknya _déjavu_ , ketika Sasuke sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang bolanya dan keseriusannya dalam hal ini sudah mulai memuncak, manik matanya menangkap kedua sosok yang sedang berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa di sudut lapang sebrangnya. Membuat Sasuke bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini selama lima detik.

Jika semua orang di lapangan berpendapat bahwa Sasuke akan menghentikan tendangannya hanya karena wajah Sasuke yang menyiratkan perasaan kaget. Mereka salah besar dalam hal ini.

Tendangannya melayang mulus membuat bola itu terbang di langit Tokyo yang tanpa awan. Mengharuskan semua siswa mengadahkan wajah mereka untuk menatap bola tersebut. Memperikirakan bahwa bola tersebut sama sekali tidak akan mendarat di permukaan lapangan A.

Perkiraan mereka semua benar. Bola tersebut mengakhiri penerbangannya di depan dua orang yang tengah berbincang di pinggiran lapang. Berhasil mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke untuk menghentikan langkah kedua orang itu.

" _Gomenasai_." ujar Sasuke kepada Guy- _sensei_ setelah lelaki tua ini meniup kembali peluitnya. Guy- _sensei_ mengangguk kemudian memberikan gestur tangan yang memiliki arti bahwa ia memberi perintah kepada Sasuke untuk bertanggung jawab.

Sasuke dengan senang hati mengangguk. Ia berlari kearah titik dimana bola itu berada, juga berlari kearah dimana dua orang yang berstatsus sebagai alasan mengapa Sasuke berubah menjadi kacau seminggu yang lalu.

Uchiha Itachi menatap Sasuke penuh tanya ketika ia mendapatkan adiknya yang dalam keadaan telanjang dada sedang berlari kearah ia berdiri bersama siswi favoritnya, Haruno Sakura.

" _Sumimasen_." ujar Sasuke seraya menundukan tubuhnya untuk meraih bola berwarna putih ini. Bau keringat yang sedikit bercampur dengan parfum khas lelaki bisa Itachi rasakan dari jarak sedekat ini. Itachi menoleh untuk menatap Sakura di sampingnya, gadis ini sudah membiarkan pipinya sendiri bermetamorfosis menjadi sebuah tomat yang baru matang.

Itachi memasukan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana, menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit. "Sedang berolahraga, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, "Matahari yang terik mengharuskan keringat ini berproduksi lebih banyak, _Sensei_."

Itachi mengangguk mengerti dan hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut ketika Sasuke dengan mudahnya memotong ucapannya.

"Hai." sapa Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di samping Itachi. Ia mengangkat tangannya sebahu. Tidak lupa atau bahkan tidak disangka, adiknya ini mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. Membuat Itachi terkesiap untuk beberapa detik.

Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil menangkat tangannya seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk menyapanya. "Hai juga," ujar Sakura pelan. "Ada apa dengan seragammu?"

Sasuke otomatis menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri yang baru sadar bahwa selama ini ia bermain dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada.

Ia tertawa kecil, "Basah," tuturnya. "Aku tidak menyukai keringat."

"Tapi lihatlah Sasuke, kau memiliki enam kotak berukuran kecil di perutmu yang berhasil membuat hampir semua siswi merona melihatmu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar pujian merujuk sindiran yang diucapkan kakaknya dengan mudah di hadapan Sakura. Menantang adiknya dalam permainan 'menggoda di depan siswi.'

"Ah, terimakasih, sensei. Aku yakin sensei mempunyai hal seperti ini di tubuh sensei sendiri." ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk enam kotak miliknya.

Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya sendiri ketika mendengar balasan Sasuke, "Astaga, apa kau baru saja menawariku jasa tutorial fitness yang baik dan benar, Sasuke?"

"Bukan—"

"—Sasuke! Bolanya!"

Sasuke menoleh ketika indera pendengarannya kembali mendengar teriakan Sai yang memanggil namanya. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu melambaikan tangannya di udara, wajahnya sedikit tekuk menyiratkan bahwa ia sudah mulai kesal.

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian menaruh bola kelas ke atas tanah. Ia menendangnya tepat kearah Sai yang langsung diterima dengan gerakan baik.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Sakura dan Itachi, Sasuke membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya. "Aku harus kembali, Sensei, Sakura." tuturnya dan langsung berlari menuju tengah lapang. Kembali berprofesi menjadi pusat perhatian satu sekolah di permainannya.

Kepergian Sasuke dari hadapan mereka tidak membuat Itachi maupun Sakura untuk melanjutkan kembali langkah kaki mereka. Keduanya sama-sama terpaku dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Bedanya, arti kata 'terpaku pada kejadian barusan' bagi mereka sangat berbanding terbalik.

Bagi Itachi, ia terpaku terhadap reaksi Sasuke ketika menyapa Sakura.

Bagi Sakura, ia terpaku terhadap harum dan bentuk badan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura kembali ke dunianya ketika Itachi menyadarkannya dengan suaranya yang santai. Ia menoleh dan memasang wajah bertanya kepada Itachi.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

xXx

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengalahkanmu tanpa bantuan Shikamaru!"

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli dan memilih untuk mengambil posisi bertumpu pada lutunya ketika nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal. Mendengarkan curahan hati Naruto di saat seperti ini sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat.

Permainan telah berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu. Tim Sasuke kalah oleh tim Naruto. Skor mereka tidak terlalu jauh, terlihat beda tipis malahan. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Sasuke merasa tertampar begitu keras, rasa lelah akan kekalahannya telah tergantikan oleh perasaan aneh ketika dirinya menemukan satu handuk dan satu botol minuman yang tertuju untuk dirinya.

Tunggu dulu, itu bukan bagian spesial dari moment ini.

Sasuke juga menemukan satu pucuk surat yang mengiringi kehadiran dua barang yang memang ia butuhkan. Satu-satunya saksi mata yang melihat adegan ketiga barang ini berada di tempat istirahat lapangan A hanyalah Tayuya. Gadis itu mengatakan bahwa Haruno Sakura lah yang datang dan menyimpannya di dekat baju olahraga Sasuke.

Awalnya, Sasuke tidak percaya dan mengatakan hal itu sangatlah mustahil terjadi. Tetapi ketika dirinya membaca surat ber- _cover_ polos itu, Sasuke mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa ia merasakan perasaan senang diselingi perasaan aneh yang begitu kuat.

"Setelah ini pelajaran apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada siapapun sambil berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang tengah berbincang dengan Kiba. Tangannya bergerak meraih handuk putih pemberian Sakura untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya yang masih dijadikan aliran keringat.

Shino mengadahkan wajahnya ketika sadar Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang sempat terdengar olehnya.

"Tsunade- _sensei_ ," tutur Shino yang berhasil mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Sasuke. "Tetapi ia tidak akan masuk, dia bilang, ia dan Kurenai- _sensei_ sedang mendapatkan pelatihan di Chiba."

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri sambil membuka tutup botol dan langsung meminumnya dalam diam. Shino yang berada di sebelahnya juga memilih untuk diam dan sesedikit melirik bocah Uchiha ini.

"Shino."

Shino kembali mengadahkan wajahnya. Ia tidak bertanya. Cukup menatap Sasuke penuh tanya saja sudah berhasil membuat Sasuke manjawab pertanyaan non-verbal Shino.

"Bilang pada Guy- _sensei_ aku izin ke unit kesehatan." tutur Sasuke yang langsung mendapatkan sebuah anggukan mantap dari Shino. Walaupun lahir dengan tipe lelaki yang jujur, Shino cukup bisa diandalkan dalam hal membolos dan berbohong di depan guru.

Langkah kaki Sasuke yang lebar dan bertempo cepat ini mengarah menuju gedung pertama dimana kelasnya berada. Tubuhnya sudah berbalut seragam ketika Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pintu besar gedung pertama. Nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal, berlari dari lapangan A menuju gedung pertama adalah ide buruk yang baru Sasuke sadari di hari ini.

Perjuangan Sasuke untuk mewujudkan tujuannya lari dari jam pelajaran Olahraga tidak berakhir di depan gedung pertama saja, ia masih harus menaiki belasan tangga untuk mencapai kelas XI-A.

Sepuluh menit pun berlalu, Sasuke telah berdiri di depan pintu kedua kelas XI-A. Sejauh matanya memandang, kelas memang ramai oleh penghuni kelas ini, salah satunya ada sosok Yamanaka Ino disana. Sedang berbincang dan tertawa tanpa adanya sosok si Merah Muda Mencolok di sampingnya.

' _Dia tidak ada.'_

"Ah, Uchiha- _san_?"

Sasuke menoleh. Menatap sosok Gaara yang tengah berdiri menghadapnya sambil mengernyit. Tangan kanannya memegang satu botol berisi yoghurt rasa starwberry. Jadi, bisa Sasuke simpulkan sesuatu, kelas XI-A sedang tidak ada kelas dan sebagian siswanya memutuskan untuk ke kantin.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Gaara."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Tidak biasanya, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, mulutnya sudah terbuka setengah hendak menjelaskan tujuannya ke kelas orang lain di tengah jam pelajaran. Tetapi, si Subjek di dalam alasannya sudah bersenang hati menunjukan batang hidungnya di depan Sasuke. Wajah cantiknya menyiratkan perasaan kaget, persis ketika mereka bertemu di sisi lapangan A tadi.

Sasuke tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya terlihat bodoh di depan Gaara hanya karena sosok Haruno Sakura—si Subjek dalam alasan Sasuke—sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Gaara.

"Ah, tidak jadi." Ujar Sasuke pelan. Membuat Gaara mengedikan bahunya dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Sasuke, tanpa menyadari sekalipun kehadiran teman satu kelasnya yang tengah berada di belakangnya.

Setelah Gaara menyudahi posisinya menjadi sebuah jarak diantara Sasuke dan Sakura, keadaan di lorong lantai dua gedung pertama tiba-tiba menjadi sepi. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara, tidak ada yang berani bergerak dan bahkan hampir tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan nafas mereka yang tertahan.

Niat Sasuke yang awalnya hanya ingin datang dan mengucapkan terima kasih seakan terlupakan dan menghilang begitu saja. Persis ketika ia sedang belajar dan menundanya hanya demi membaca surat dari Sakura seminggu yang lalu. Semuanya buyar, seperti tinta pada kertas yang tidak bagus.

Setiap detik ketika ada Sakura di sekitarnya, Sasuke begitu yakin, bahwa semua itu adalah _déjavu._

"Ada perlu apa, Sasuke- _san_?"

Pada akhirnya, Sakura lah yang berani untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Menunggu seorang lelaki untuk mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu di era seperti ini terdengar mustahil. Mungkin harus sabar menanti tujuh tahun hanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedikit ragu untuk menyuarakan fikirannya sendiri, "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih atas handuk dan minuman yang kau berikan untukku."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya. Jauh dari kata harap bagi Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, itu tak seberapa dengan makan malam kita di Ichiraku hari itu."

Satu kesimpulan tentang kebaikan Sakura muncul di benak Sasuke, gadis ini hanya berbalas budi. Tidak lebih.

Kesimpulannya sendiri membuat _mood_ Sasuke terpaksa memasuki status _mood swing._ Rahangnya mengeras ketika penjelasan Sakura menggema di rongga telinganya. Ini bukan alasan yang ingin Sasuke dengar langsung dari bibir gadis ini.

Sasuke berdecak pelan sambil menatap lantai untuk sesaat. Kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis penuh arti saat wajahnya sudah mengadah untuk menatap Sakura di depannya, "Tidak, kau salah," jedanya. "Satu handuk dan satu botol minuman itu tidak sebanding dengan satu porsi ramen."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya begitu jelas. Terheran dengan sikap Sasuke yang benar-benar... _ah, astaga._ Kesan kaku namun seorang pendengar yang baik hampir runtuh di mata Sakura ketika ia benar-benar memastikan apa yang ia dengar tadi adalah benar dan bukan sebuah halusinasi.

Sasuke baru saja menarik ucapan terima kasihnya kepada Sakura. Semuanya tersirat dari wajah tampannya itu. Persis dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti yang sering Tatsuga perlihatkan setiap Shikaku- _sensei_ memarahinya. Menantang dan tidak mau meminta maaf walaupun titik permasalahan berpusat pada dirinya.

Sakura dengan senang hati mengganti posisinya berdiri. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, masih sambil menenteng satu plastik berisi roti dan kotak susu berukuran kecil, "Ah, benarkah? Lalu hal apa yang benar-benar seharga dengan satu porsi ramen?"

Tidak perlu lima detik untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari bibir Sasuke menit itu juga.

"Pulang bersamaku."

xXx

Yamanaka Ino tertawa lebar persis ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Benar-benar mengabaikan sosok Genma- _sensei_ yang masih berdiri di depan dan belum mau mengangkat kedua kakinya dari kelas yang sering disebut kelas pilihan ini. Guru muda ini tampak mengernyit tidak suka dengan sikap anak dari Inoichi- _sensei._

Selama pelajaran Literatur Kuno berlangsung, Ino harus berusaha menahan tawanya setelah mendengar cerita Sakura tentang kejadian yang ia alami setelah membeli satu bungkus roti dan satu kotak susu di kantin ketika pelajaran Kurenai- _sensei ._ Jika boleh jujur tentang dirinya sendiri, ia tidak percaya bahwa ada lelaki seperti Sasuke yang mau mendekati Sakura dengan cara seperti ini. Sungguh diluar prediksi.

"Lalu kaujawab apa?" tanya Ino sambil menatap Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya. Gadis itu masih saja memasang wajah yang menekuk sejak sampai di kelas. Tangan gadis bermarga Haruno itu bergerak memasuki semua barang-barang yang ada di atas meja ke dalam tasnya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan, "Aku tidak bisa menolak," tuturnya. "Dia benar-benar teguh dengan pendiriannya."

Ino mengangguk setuju disela kegiatannya merapihkan buku-buku pelajaran di atas mejanya, "Aku setuju, buktinya ia sudah berdiri tepat di pintu kelas."

Sakura tergelonjak kaget ketika mendengar ucapan Ino. Otomatis ia berbalik badan untuk memastikan bahwa ucapan Ino hanyalah candaan semata. Karena kalau memang ucapan sahabatnya ini adalah kenyataan, rencana untuk kabur yang telah Sakura buat sejak Genma- _sensei_ masuk sudah pupus begitu saja.

Dan benar saja, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu kedua sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sementara pintu pertama sudah di- _block_ oleh Tatsuga dan kawan-kawan. Membuat Sakura mau tidak mau harus memilih pulang bersama Sasuke daripada harus bermasalah dengan siswa yang sering bermasalah itu.

"Bagaimana? Butuh bantuanku?" tawaran Ino langsung mendapatkan penolakan lembut dari Sakura. Gadis berambut _soft-pink_ sudah rela lahir dan batin untuk pulang bersama Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tidak apa, ini resikoku," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya sambil meraih tasnya. "Doakan aku." Tambahnya sambil menundukan kepalanya untuk membisikan kata itu kemudian berjalan menjauhi Ino yang sedang tertawa pelan.

Dari kedua manik _aqua_ nya dan jarak sejauh ini, Ino bisa melihat interaksi antara sahabatnya dari teman kekasihnya di depan kelas. Sakura terlihat begitu malas untuk meladeni semua sikap Sasuke seperti rentetan pertanyaan tidak berbobot. Sementara Sasuke begitu bersemangat untuk berhadapan dengan Sakura walaupun sikap itu tidak terlihat begitu jelas. Hanya tatapan matanya saja yang membuat Ino begitu yakin dengan presepsinya.

Melihat cara pendekatan Sasuke kepada Sakura yang pertama saja, berhasil membuat Ino begitu mendukung pasangan ini. Dan kalau boleh jujur untuk kedua kalinya, ia lebih mendukung Sakura untuk berakhir bersama Sasuke daripada Itachi - _sensei_.

" _Ya, mau dibagaimanakan lagi? Toh keputusan hanya ada di tangan Sakura."_ Gumam Ino di dalam hati seraya meraih ponselnya yang berada di jas almamaternya. Berusaha menghubungi Sai lewat aplikasi LINE dengan fitur _free call_ yang berakhir dengan terdengar suara ricuh Naruto, Kiba dan Shino di sebrang sana.

"Maaf sayang, kita tidak bisa pulang bersama, aku dan teman-teman sedang dalam _misi_."

Ino mengernyit, "Maksudmu? Maaf, aku baru tahu kau beralih profesi menjadi seorang ninja."

"Oh, astaga. Shikamaru! Ino menghu—"

"—Begini Ino, kami semua siswa kelas C sedang dalam _tugas_. Masing-masing dari kami juga membatalkan kencan kami, bukan hanya si Putih Menyebalkan ini saja yang membatalkan, mengerti?"

Suara Sai yang terdengar begitu gusar berganti menjadi suara Shikamaru yang tengah menahan amarahnya. Remaja laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai tetangga Ino ini sudah mengenal Ino dengan baik, dan alasan itu lah yang membuat Shikamaru mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti _tugas_ atau _misi_ yang kalian maksud," sahut Ino sambil berjalan menuju jendela kelas yang langsung menghadap lapangan utama. Ia melambaikan tangannya pelan ketika beberapa teman sekelasnya menyapanya. "Tapi, tolong, Shikamaru. Jangan hancurkan perjuangan si Tolol Uchiha itu."

xXx

Perjalanan mereka hanya ditemani oleh keheningan semata. Kadang, perjalanan ini terhias oleh suara ribut pejalanan kaki lainnya ataupun suara deru mobil yang lewat. Memberikan kesan bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura adalah pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkelahi dan tengah pulang bersama. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Cukup berdiri berdekatan saja sudah membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian

Sebenarnya, hal itu terdengar begitu kejam jika dipikirkan oleh lanjut. Mereka tidak hanya berjalan berdampingan saja selama perjalanan dari sekolah menuju stasiun, Sasuke kerap kali menawarkan Sakura minuman kaleng ataupun makan malam lainnya. Tapi, jawaban gadis itu sama, ia kenyang.

Jadi, Sasuke tidak salah penuh dalam keputusannya untuk mengajak Sakura pulang bersama.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti ketika lampu merah untuk pejalanan kaki menyala. Membuat Sasuke maupun Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Lampu merah disini terkenal begitu memakan waktu yang lama, mungkin bisa lebih dari lima menit setiap harinya. Walaupun fakta tersebut sudah menyebar dipenjuru Tokyo, kawasan di sekitar pemberhentian ini selalu ramai oleh orang-orang.

Karena alasan hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke cukup was-was terhadap semua orang. Terutama dengan lelaki yang berdiri disekitar ia dan Sakura berada. Takut-takut ada lelaki yang mau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk menyentuh Sakura.

Mendapatkan tanggung jawab yang besar ketika pulang bersama wanita lah yang membuat Sasuke begitu malas harus pulang bersama dengan lawan jenis, ia harus merelakan dirinya dianggap lelaki posesif ketika keadaan ramai seperti ini.

Ketika hal itu terjadi, atau lebih tepatnya ketika hal itu hendak terjadi, Sasuke mengambil langkah yang begitu cepat. Menarik pinggang Sakura untuk lebih dekat dengannya dan menepis tangan nakal yang hendak merayap menyentuh pantat Sakura. Oniksnya memang tidak menatap lelaki itu, tapi dari wajah dan rahangnya saja, lelaki cabul itu sudah cukup mengerti bahwa ia akan berakhir pingsan atau bahkan mati jika berani menyentuh gadis ini.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Sakura. Wajahnya tertunduk, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis ini. Tapi, mungkin bisa Sasuke pastikan bahwa Sakura masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang barusan terjadi padanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ini sudah kewajibanku."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Lampu lalu-lintas masih begitu setia untuk menunjukan warna merah di depan umum. Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura masih terlihat was-was dengan sekitarnya. Sementara Sakura? Sedang sibuk bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri.

Pertengkaran diantara ia dan dirinya sendiri tidaklah mudah untuk diselesaikan. Keduanya tidak mau mengalah, merasa benar dari sudut pandang apapun. Ini berkaitan dengan harga diri Sakura dan tata krama yang selalu diajarkan oleh orangtuanya setiap hari.

 _Balaslah kebaikan dengan kebaikan._

Sasuke sudah menyelamatkanya dari laki-laki cabul tadi. Walaupun cara remaja laki-laki itu benar-benar di luar akal sehat milik Sakura sendiri. Menarik pinggangnya untuk mendekat dengan Sasuke bukanlah ide yang bagus. Karena apa? Karena akhirnya, jarak diantara mereka kini benar-benar terhapus.

Lalu, dimana letak permasalahannya?

Sakura fikir, ia tidak boleh dengan mudahnya membalas budi kepada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tipe orang yang pamrih setinggi langit. Jika harga satu ramen tidak sebanding dengan satu handuk dan minuman, lalu bagaimana dengan pertolongan Sasuke tadi? Ia harus membalasnya dengan apa? Menarik pinggang laki-laki itu juga? Atau mencium pipinya dan mengatakan terima kasih?

Itu jauh dari kata balas budi bagi Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo."

Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya ketika suara Sasuke serta tangan Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya. Mengembalikan Sakura kembali ke dunianya lagi. "Ah, ayo."

Sasuke berjalan terlebih dahulu daripada Sakura, ia menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Tatapannya fokus ke depan. Wajahnya tidak terlihat was-was lagi, seakan ia sudah melepaskan atensinya dari Sakura menuju pantat seksi milik wanita yang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan berbagai alasan. Semua perasaan dan pemikirannya berkumpul menjadi satu, membuat Sakura merasakan frustasi bukan main. Wajahnya setengah tertunduk, untungnya, masih bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas walaupun kadang ia tidak sengaja menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya.

Bukan karena hiruk pikuk pejalanan kaki yang berada di sekitarnya. Bukan juga karena soal harga diri dan tata krama yang sedari tadi ia fikirkan. Untuk kali ini, perasaan tidak enak yang pernah muncul ketika makan malam di Ichiraku bersama Sasuke kembali muncul. Ia tidak tahu menahu tentang bentuk perasaan apa yang Sasuke miliki untuknya. Apa sekedar perasaaan teman atau bahkan perasaan antar lelaki dan wanita?

Jika jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi adalah perasaan antar lelaki dan wanita, Sakura sudah mengambil langkah yang salah karena telah menyetujui ajakan Sasuke untuk pulang bersama. Apalagi, jika ditambah dengan cara ia berbalas budi adalah mengajak remaja laki-laki ini untuk makan malam di _Café_ favoritnya, sama saja ia mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Secara tidak langsung, Sakura sama saja memberikan sebuah harapan palsu kepada Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

Langkah Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah _zebra cross_. Wajahnya kali ini benar-benar tertunduk. Semangatnya untuk berjalan dan cepat pulang ke rumah telah habis—terhisap dengan mudahnya oleh ledakan pertanyaan yang menggebu-gebu. Membuat jawaban dari segala pertanyaan memiliki sorot kata yang salah.

Ia harus pulang. Sasuke sudah jauh berada di depannya. Dengan begitu, ia tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Sasuke jika ia sadar bahwa selama ini Sakura hanya memberikan harapan kosong. Ia juga tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan cara balas budi kepada Sasuke dengan benar.

Sakura tergelonjak kaget untuk kesekian kalinya ketika ia sadar bahwa tangannya baru saja diraih oleh Sasuke. Remaja laki-laki itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya sambil mengernyit. Ia menatap Sakura penuh tanya, dan hendak membuka mulutnya ketika Sasuke sadar bahwa lampu lalu-lintas akan kembali berubah menjadi merah.

"Kita harus cepat, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke sambil berbalik arah. Tangannya masih memegang kukuh tangan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menahan tarikan yang Sasuke lakukan padanya, "Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeram. Terdengar begitu jelas di rongga telinga Sakura, "Ada apa? Lampu sudah mau berganti."

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali," Tutur Sakura masih dengan mempertahankan posisinya berdiri. Mengabaikan beberapa tatapan yang mengarah kepada ia dan Sasuke, "Aku tahu _Café_ yang menyediakan kopi dan roti paling enak di Tokyo."

Ini sudah terhitung lebih dari satu kali _déjavu_ ini terjadi bagi Sasuke. Ajakan Sakura yang mengingatkannya dengan makan malam di Ichiraku tiga hari yang lalu membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Nyaris menyeringai. "Apa kau baru saja mengajakku berkencan, Sakura?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk beberapa detik. Namun, dengan setengah hati, ia mengatakannya, "Ya."

xXx

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau tahu tempat seperti ini di Tokyo."

Sakura mengedikan bahunya, kemudian menarik salah satu kursi setelah menyimpan satu Kopi Hitam dan satu _White Chocolate Mocha_ pesanan mereka berdua, "Kau mau tahu jawabannya apa?"

Sasuke mengangguk penuh sambil meraih satu kopi hitam miliknya. "Tentu."

"Karena saat aku tahu ada tempat ini, aku tidak mengenalmu."

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sakura begitu senang mendengarkan jawaban yang keluar secara otomatis dari bibirnya. Mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sejak lama sudah bertumpu di ujung lidah ini membuat dirinya merasa lega. Rasanya ingin tertawa.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada respon berbentuk verbal maupun non-verbal dari Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya memasang wajah _flat_ nya sambil menyesap kopi hitam tanpa rasa. Tatapannya tertuju pada jalanan di depan _Café._ Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, tapi Sakura begitu percaya diri bahwa lelaki ini sedang merasa tidak nyaman.

Perasaan tidak nyamannya sudah diperlihatkan Sasuke sejak mereka melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu masuk _Café._ Wajah Sasuke yang awalnya santai, berubah menjadi kaku. Ia tidak banyak berbicara. Tidak seperti ketika perjalanan mereka yang memakan waktu lima belas menit itu. Sasuke yang ini, tampak begitu gelisah.

Sakura bergerak mendekati Sasuke, "Kau tak apa, 'kan?"

Dengan tiba-tiba tanpa diharapkan, Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya. Mengakibatkan jarak diantara wajahnya dan wajah Sakura begitu dekat. Untuk sepersekian detik yang ada, oniks milik Sasuke membulat hampir sempurna. Kesalahannya dalam pergerakan dadakan ini mewujudkan sebuah pemandangan tidak mengenakan merujuk gemas ketika melihatnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura membiarkan pipinya bermetamorfosis menjadi tomat yang baru diangkat dari panci yang berisi air mendidih.

Sasuke berdeham pelan disela gerakan mundurnya. Ia menyimpan salah satu jarinya di depan hidungnya. Menyembunyikan deru nafas yang kian mencepat. "Kita harus pulang sekarang." Ujarnya.

Masih dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, Sakura menggeleng pelan. Menolak permohonan Sasuke dengan senang hati. Bagaimanapun juga, bagi Sakura yang notabenya adalah seorang pelanggan setia tidak terima untuk pulang begitu cepat. Mereka baru saja mendapatkan pesanan mereka dua menit yang lalu.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi," ujar Sakura sambil meraih _White Chocolate Mocha-_ nya dari atas meja berbentuk bundarnya. "Kita bahkan baru saja mendapatkan pesanan dua meni—"

"—Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan. Dari helaan nafasnya saja, Sakura bisa merasakan perasaan frustasi dan pasrah di dalam sana. Tangan Sasuke terangkat sejajar dengan telinganya, berniat untuk membalas sebuah sapaan dari dua orang yang sudah ia kenal ini tengah berdiri berdampingan di depan pintu masuk _Café._ "Yo."

"Ah? Sakura?"

Sakura tiba-tiba menyadari dirinya tengah berdiri sambil mencekam _mug_ nya dengan kuat ketika suara itu memanggil namanya. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut agak panjang itu terlihat menatap Sasuke dan Sakura penuh tanya. Begitu pula dengan wanita di sebelahnya, warna rambutnya yang tidak kalah mencolok dari Sakura juga ikut menatap Sasuke dan Sakura penuh tanya.

Seakan yang harus dihujani pertanyaan adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Bukan mereka.

"Sensei?" gumam Sakura pelan. Nafasnya masih tercekat, sebuah efek yang sebanding dengan kekagetannya akan pemandangan yang Tuhan perlihatkan kepadanya di hari ini. Sebuah pemandangan yang berisi sosok Itachi- _sensei_ dan seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek.

Itachi tersenyum santai. Sebelum benar-benar berjalan kearah Sasuke dan Sakura berada, ia menoleh menatap wanita itu dan membisikan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Sakura dengar dari jarak sejauh ini. Membuat mata Sakura sungguh memanas. Lebih panas daripada pipinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Itachi, lalu mendesah senang. "Apa kalian sedang berkencan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu malas sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk berbicara dengan kakaknya sama sekali. "Aku fikir ini urusan pribadi, _sensei._ "

Keduanya saling berpandangan—Sasuke dan Itachi—masing-masing dari tatapan memiliki arti yang berbeda. Contohnya, jika tatapan Itachi memiliki arti bahwa ingin Sasuke untuk jujur, dan tatapan Sasuke memiliki arti bahwa ia ingin Itachi dan Konan- _sensei_ untuk angkat kaki dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

Sakura menyimpan _mug_ nya di atas meja, ia tersenyum masam. " _Sensei_ sendiri?"

Jika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir tajam Sasuke, Itachi dengan lapang dada akan membalasnya dengan sarkastik juga. Tetapi, yang bertanya tentang hal ini adalah Sakura, bukan Sasuke.

"Kami sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama," Ujar Itachi seraya melirik Konan di sampingnya. Wanita yang berstatus sebagai seorang dokter ini sedang sibuk memperhatikan menu yang sudah disediakan oleh _Café._ "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Aku tidak pernah berfikir kalian akan bergaul dengan baik seperti ini."

"Kami adalah pasangan kekasih."

 **Continue**

 **YOOOOO AMPUN AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAAI.**

 **Gila mendet banget nih otak pas nulisnya. Mana dikejer waktu gegara laptop mau terbang ke sulawesi gegara dibawa kakak nanti huuu /KOKCURHAT.**

 **Tijel? PASTI.**

 **Asli ini gangerti kenapa dan mengapa juga bagaimana bisa otak ini memikirkan untuk berkhir tbc dengan seperti ini...**

 **Kira-kira, siapa hayo yang ngaku pacaran?! Sasuke atau sakura? Atau mungkin konan? Atau mungkin abang-abang tukang cilok?! /apasih.**

 **Kalau boleh tbh, saya juga rada ga sreeeeg masangin Itachi sama Konan. Karena konan milik Yahiko 8') tapi.. ya.. sudahah...**

 **Btw, tatsuga itu OC ya mba'e.**

 **Btw (2), ini fanfic updatenya sebulan sekali kali ya HAHAHA. Maaf ya, sibuk banget habisnya. Ini juga baru kelar uts hehee.**

 **Ah, yaudahlah yah, gitu ajaaa.**

 **Betewe, thanks for 1k+ viewers! Walaupun review cuman 7, tapi saya disini untttuk menghibur tanpa mengharapkan komen/review seabreg): heheee.**

 **Review tetap ditunggu! Kalau males ngereview, mention aja dimexsion ! jangan difollow 8') gabakal saya acc habisnya..**

 **THANKYOU**

 **[ 4,600+ words. ]**

 _ **19 : 11 WIB**_

 _ **03/10/2015**_


End file.
